Soul Eater Cast Reacts To RWBY
by TheRisingKnight
Summary: The title says it all. Rated M just in case...Not a lemon.
1. Sooo Ruby Rose

**Hello everybody this is The Rising Knight bringing you this fanfic. I was inspired by UknownHero with his stories React Watch Believe Yikes! and Red vs Blue: Reactions (or the RWBY Chronicles if you read it a while ago). So I decided I would make a account to make a Soul Eater version (First story so please be kind). But let's get right into the story!**

**P.S I will do one episode each chapter because there isn't much episodes out yet. (Might even do the trailers if I'm up to it)**

* * *

><p>It was just another ordinary day in Death City...<p>

Soul bursts into Maka's room. "Hey! That was my door! Was that really necessary to kick down my door Soul?" Maka asked Soul "I bought a DVD." Soul offering her the DVD "Like I said, really necessary." Maka said reluctantly taking the DVD.

**RWBY Volume 1**

"What is this?" Maka asked looking at the cover. Soul just shrugged

Maka: "So you don't know what this is about?" Soul shakes his head

Maka: "And bought it for no particular reason?" Soul shakes his head

Maka: "Was it because of the blonde girl on the cover?" "NO!...Maybe" Soul told Maka. Maka sighed. "Fine. I'll invite the others and watch this show."

A few moments later...

"I, the one and only Black Star has arrived. What is in need for assistance?" Black Star yelled "We are going to watch a DVD" "Wow... Really unnecessary fo-" "Exactly what I said." Maka told Black Star "For I the one and only Bl-" "MAKA CHOP!"The book hit Black Star in the head with great force making blood spurt out of his head. "Anyways, Let's just watch the damn thing." Maka announced "But those girls better be symmetrical!" Kid threatened. Maka sighed again and pressed the Play button.

* * *

><p><strong>RWBY Episode 1: Ruby Rose<strong>

**Narrator: **Legends.

_Slowly pan up_

**Narrator: **Stories scattered through time.

_Slowly zoom out_

**Narrator:** Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villains, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past.

Zoom into green light

"Ooooh shiny." Patti admired "Patti, don't get too excited it's just started." Liz told her.

**Narrator: **Man, born from Dust, was strong, wise and resourceful.

"Unlike me. Black Star. Born from Go-" "Shut up Black Star and watch the episode" Maka yelled "Sorry about him." Tsubaki apologized.

_Man fades up from black dust_

**Narrator: **But he was born into a unforgiving world.

**Narrator: **An inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction.

_Creatures of Grim move into man_

_"_Uhhh... Animals?" "But they look so symmetrical." "Keep your OCD under control for the moment Kid." Soul told him "Is there giraffes?" Patti asked.

**Narrator:** The creatures of Grim set their sights on man and all of his creations.

**Narrator:** These forces clashed and it seemed the darkness was intent on returning man's brief existence to the void.

"Are they all going to die? I don't know how to deal with this." "Shut up you wimp and continue to watch it you scardey-cat!" Ragnarok yelled at Crona hitting him in the head.

_Black dust clouds over man_

**Narrator: **However, even the smallest spark of hope is enough to ignite change.

_White light fades in_

"Ooooh more shiny." "Again, really?"

**Narrator:** And in time, man's passion, resourcefulness and ingenuity led the to the tools that would help even the odds.

_Fades into Dust crystal_

**Narrator: **This power was appropriately named, "Dust".

_Cuts to man fighting off Grim with Dust_

**Narrator: **Nature's wrath in hand, man lit their way through the darkness and in the shadow's absence, came strength, civilization,

_Kingdom appears_

**Narrator: **And most importantly, life.

_Fade into map with Kindoms_

**Narrator: **Even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die.

_Kingdoms flicker and die. Map pans down to an alleyway_

**Narrator: **And when they are gone...

**Narrator: **Darkness will return.

_Fade into Roman Torchwick and his thugs walking into camera_

"Who the hell is this evil freak?" Black Star asked "How do you know he is evil." Maka asked Black Star "Black Star knows everything." He answered "I agree on him with that one." Kid pointed out.

_Roman and thugs pauses and smiles_

**Narrator:** So, you may prepare your guardians...

**Narrator: **Build your monuments to a so-called free world

_Cut to Roman and thugs walking down a street_

**Narrator:** But take heed...

**Narrator:** There will be no victory in strength.

"Wow. Very...Deep." Liz answered

_Cut to "From Dust Till Dawn" sign panning down and into the shop_

**Roman Torchwick:** But perhaps victory is in simpler things that you've long forgotten.

_Roman opens shop door_

**Roman Torchwick: **Things that require a smaller, more honest soul.

_Pans down to girl with red hood reading a magazine_

"Hey! That looks like red haired girl on the cover." Soul blurted out. "Thanks for the spoilers Albino." Kid told him "No problem 3 stripes." Kid falls to the floor. "I'm a disgrace! I'm garbage! I should just die!" "Well done Soul." Maka told Soul.

After they calmed Kid down they continued the episode.

_Cuts to thugs looking at dust crystals_

"Oooooh more shiny." "Ok enough with the shiny already!" Liz yelled.

_Cuts to Roman tapping his cigar at the reception desk_

**Roman Torchwick: **Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?

_Thug pulls gun to shopkeeper_

"Told you. HAHAHA!" "MAKA CHOP!" Maka book once again hit Black Star's head which caused some more blood to spill out. "Oow! What was that for?!" "Smart-ass" Maka answered.

**Shopkeeper:** P-Please!

**Shopkeeper:** _(Nervous)_Just take my Lien and leave!

"Is Lien food?" Ragnarok asked slobbering from his mouth. "I-I think it's some sort of mo-money." Crona explained . "You don't know anything." "Ragnarok quit it!" Maka threatened.

**Roman Torchwick: **Shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money.

**Roman Torchwick: **Grab the Dust.

_Thug opens up a box with dust containers_

_Cuts to thugs filling the containers with dust crystals_

_Cuts to Roman_

**Roman Torchwick:** Crystals. Burn. Uncut

"Very specific." Soul pointed out.

_Shopkeeper picks up the Burned uncut crystal_

_Cuts to Thug filling up a dust container_

_Music can be heard_

_Cuts to Ruby (Red hooded girl) at magazine area from a distance_

_Cuts to thug pulling out his sword_

**Thug #1:** Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em.

**Thug #1: **Hey! I said hands in the air!

_Thug walks to Ruby (Red hooded girl)_

**Thug** **#1:** You got a death wish or something!?

_Thug shoves hood off to reveal the Ruby (Red hooded girl) has headphones on_

"And I was correct." "Spoiling is not cool." "Patti not your line to use." "AW. Why not?" "Becaus it's my line and using someone else's line is not cool." Soul told Patti

**Ruby Rose: **Huh?

_Thug signals to take headphones off_

_Ruby takes headphones off_

**Ruby Rose: **Yes?

_Cuts to thug_

**Thug #1: **I said, put your hands in the air, now!

_Cuts to Ruby_

**Ruby Rose: **Are you... robbing me?

_Cuts to thug_

**Thug #1: **Yes!

"Bad Idea." Tsubaki warned.

_Cuts to Ruby_

**Ruby Rose: **Oh.

_Cuts to Roman looking at the Dust crystal_

_Music gets louder_

**Thug #1: **Hey!

**Ruby Rose: **Hyah!

_Thug goes flying across the floor_

"I told him." she sighed.

_Roman signals another thug to go after Ruby_

**Thug #2: **Freeze!

_Cuts to outside of the shop_

_Window gets smashed by a thug getting kicked out of the shop by the hooded girl_

"Woah that was cool." "Patti again." "Whoops sorry."

_Other thugs look out the window_

_Cuts to Ruby with her weapon in hand which is transforming to reveal a scythe_

_Ruby close-up looking at camera then starts twirling it around_

"That's what I call a scythe." "Maka right here you know. Your partner. A scythe!" Soul yelled

_Turns music off_

_Cuts to Roman_

**Roman Torchwick:** Okay.

"Hah"

**Roman Torchwick: **Get her!

_Thugs go charging at Ruby_

_Ruby digs her scythe into the ground and kicks the 1st thug and goes flying then pulls the trigger_

"Wait it's a gun as well?" Maka look surprised. "Ok I'll give you that one."

_-and spins to hit the second thug then smashes down the 3rd and slide kicks the 4th thug and whack him in midair which lands in front of Torchwick_

"I have to admit she is a great fighter but SHE'S NOT SYMMETRICAL!" "Calm down Kiddo." Liz told Kid.

**Roman Torchwick:** You were worth every cent.

**Roman Torchwick: **Truly, you were.

"Huh."

**Roman Torchwick: **Well Red, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening,

"We actually don't know her name so that suits." Maka pointed out.

_Drops cigar and crushes it_

**Roman Torchwick: **And as much as i'd love to stick around...

_Points cane at Ruby_

"Hah like a cane will shoot bullets." Black Star laughed

**Roman Torchwick:** I'm afraid this is where we part ways.

_End of cane flips open and fires a dust bullet but Ruby flings herself up in the air_

"Or maybe not." "So about that "Black Star knows everything" thing how are you going with that?" "Ahh shut up." "Exuse me." "Nothing." Black Star did not want another Maka Chop to his head

_Cut to Ruby first-person view to find Roman nowhere to be found_

_Ruby spots Roman climbing up a ladder_

_Shopkeeper comes out from shop_

**Ruby Rose:** You okay if I go after him?

**Shopkeeper: **Uh-huh.

_Ruby runs to ladder_

_Cut to Roman onto the roof then starts running with Ruby jumping on the roof with the assistance of her scythe/rifle_

"How?"Soul asked

**Ruby Rose: **Hey!

_Roman stops_

**Roman Torchwick:** _(mumbles)_Persistent...

_Airship arises from under the edge of the roof and shines a light at Ruby_

"Of course." Liz mentioned

_Roman climbs in the airship_

**Roman Torchwick: **End of the line, Red.

_Roman throws the burned uncut dust crystal at Ruby and shoots it and explodes_

**Roman Torchwick: **Whoa-ho-ho!

**Roman Torchwick: **Huh?

"So wait, he bought the crystal to later blow it up. Really smart." Maka pointed out.

_Cuts to Gylnda using glyphs to protect Ruby who is in shock_

"Good they didn't die." Crona noticed. "But who is she?" Soul asked.

_Glynda shifts glasses up a bit and sends streams of purple dust at the airship_

_"_That looks tasty." "But it would kill you Ragnarok." Tsubaki told Raganarok.

_Cut to Roman stumbling around the ship before finally going to the pilot_

**Roman Torchwick: **We got a Huntress!

"Huntress?" All confused.

_The pilot leaves her seat and goes to deal with the Glynda_

_Cut to Glynda sending out a dust storm with her wand_

"I have heard of Harry Potter." Kid joked.

_Cut to Roman piloting the ship and looking at the storm_

_Cut to Glynda sending down the storm icicles on the airships_

_Cut to lady throwing fire dust at the Glynda who deflects with her glyphs which sends some ash to the floor for the other lady to make an explosion but Glynda dodges it and sends the rubble at the ship_

_The lady tries to destroy the rubble but continues to push forward but Roman turns the airship it to deflect which the lady destroys_

"He is one smart villain. I could beat him." Black Star told everyone. They all groaned.

_Cut to Ruby shooting her scythe at the lady who easily deflects them and makes a row of explosions for Glynda to send Ruby forward and to dodge_

_Cut to lady watching as the airship door closes and flies away_

**Ruby Rose: **You're a Huntress!

_Cut to Ruby close-up_

**Ruby Rose: **Can I have your autograph?

"Guessing really trained fighter." Liz guessed.

_Cut to Ruby in a dark room with Glynda walking around her_

**Glynda Goodwitch: **I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady.

"Right off the bat really mean." Patti yelled. "You don't know" Maka told her.

**Glynda Goodwitch: **You put yourself and others in great danger.

**Ruby Rose: **They started it!

"That's a valid reason." Kid joked. "Wow. I'm becoming a comedian." Kid thought.

**Glynda Goodwitch: **If it were up to me, you'd be sent home...

**Glynda Goodwitch: **With a pat on the back...

"See Patti. She's nice." Maka told her.

_Ruby smiles_

**Glynda Goodwitch: **And a slap on the wrist

"Grrrr." Patti growled.

_Glynda whacks the table making Ruby move her hand_

**Ruby Rose: **Eeek!

**Glynda Goodwitch: **But... there is someone who would like to meet you.

_Cut to a grey haired man holding a plate of cookies and a coffee mug_

"So much people. So little names." Soul pointed out.

**Man: **Ruby Rose...

"There's one name." Tsubaki answered.

**Man: **You...

**Man: **Have silver eyes.

"I've got a good feeling he is an awkward talker. He and Crona would be best friends." "Black Star not cool man." Soul said

**Ruby Rose: **Um.

**Man: **So!

**Man: **Where did you learn to do this?

_Cut to Glynda holding a scroll with recorded footage of Ruby fighting_

**Ruby Rose:** S-Signal Academy.

"So she goes to school." Soul blurted out. "Bow Chicka Bow Wow." "No Tucker. wrong story." The Rising Knight yelled. "Who are you guys?" They all asked. "Don't worry. Continue watching the story. Now Tucker. OUT!" "Fine... Bow Chicka Bow Wow." "Dammit." "Anyways, let's continue on."

**Man: **They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?

**Ruby Rose: **Well, one teacher in particular.

**Man: **I see...

_Man places the plate of cookies on the table_

"IS THAT FOOD!?" "It's on TV you can't eat it." "Dammit." Ragnarok yelled

_Ruby takes a cookie and eats it then starts shoving more of them into her mouth_

"Lucky." Ragnarok whined.

**Man: **It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before.

"Me Black Star." "Shut it Black Star." Maka yelled.

**Man: **A dusty, old crow.

**Ruby Rose: **Mmmm!

**Ruby Rose: **Thash muh unkul!

"Alright you out too. Oh wait that was already in the episode. Sorry guys." The Rising Knight apologized.

_Ruby clears her throat_

**Ruby Rose: **Sorry, that's my Uncle Qrow!

**Ruby Rose: **He's a teacher at Signal!

**Ruby Rose: **I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing.

"Where is this guy? I want to learn from him." Maka answered.

_Man takes a sip of his coffee_

"Coffee as well!?" Ragnarok complained

**Ruby Rose: **And now I'm all like-Hooowaaah! Witchaa! Huuuuuw!

_Cut to Ruby making hand gestures_

**Man:** So I've noticed.

_Man places coffee mug on table_

**Man: **And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to trained warriors?

**Ruby Rose: **Well...

**Ruby Rose: **I want to be a Huntress.

**Man: **You want to slay monsters?

"So that's what it means." Maka pointed out.

**Ruby Rose: **Yeah!

**Ruby Rose: **I only have two more years of training left at Signal!

**Ruby Rose: **And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!

**Ruby Rose: **You see, my older sister is starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress so I can help people.

**Ruby Rose: **My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought _(High pitched voice) _"Hey, I might as well make a career out of it!"

**Ruby Rose:** _(faster talking) _I mean the police are alright, but Huntsman and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!

"Hey Patti. You think you can do that?" Liz asked "(fast talking) Do what what do I have to do? Do I have to get a giraffe and hug it because I will do tha-" "OK you can." Liz stopped her from getting any further.

**Man: **Do you know who I am?

"Nope." Tsubaki answered.

**Ruby Rose: **You're Professor Ozpin.

"Another person Soul." Tsubaki told Soul.

**Ruby Rose: **You're the headmaster of Beacon.

**Professor Ozpin: **Hello.

**Ruby Rose: **It's nice to meet you.

**Professor Ozpin: **You want to come to my school?

**Ruby Rose: **More than anything.

_Ozpin looks at Goodwitch and smiles who just looks away_

**Professor Ozpin:** Well okay.

_Cut to Ruby smiling then getting a big hug on a airship by her sister: Yang_

**Yang Xiao Long: **Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me!

**Yang Xiao Long: **This is the best day ever!

"So this is the girl with the big boobs." Soul pointed out. "Oh scythie boy. I'm coming." Blair calls. Blair runs from the kitchen and gives Soul a huge hug. Soul starts to have a nosebleed. "Blair. I'm over here honey." Spirit call. "Papa GET OUT!" Maka yelled "But-" "MAKA CHOP!" Maka's book made contact to Spirit's head then she through him out and closed the door. "I LOOOVE YOU MAAKAAA!" "Shut up!" Maka yelled. When Blair stopped hugging Soul they continued the episode.

_Yang hugs her even tighter_

**Ruby Rose: **Please Stop.

_Yang lets go_

**Yang Xiao Long: **But I'm so proud of you!

**Ruby Rose: **Really Sis, It was nothing.

**Yang Xiao Long: **What do you mean? It was incredible!

_Yang's breasts jiggle_

Soul to notices Yang's breast move and gets another nosebleed. "Really Soul." Maka says.

**Yang Xiao Long: **Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees.

**Ruby Rose: **I don't want to be the "bee's knees"!

"Who even says bee's knee's I say I'm going to be G-" "MAKA CHOP!" Maka book makes contact again with Black Star's head. "You seriously need to stop that." Black Star whines in pain. "Again I'm sorry." Tsubaki apologizes.

**Ruby Rose: **I don't wanna be any kind of knees!

**Ruby Rose: **I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees.

**Yang Xiao Long: **What's with you? Aren't you excited?

**Ruby Rose: **Of course I'm excited...

"I'm excited." "You're always excited Patti." "Not all the time." Patti argues.

**Ruby Rose: **I just...

**Ruby Rose: **I got moved ahead two years.

**Ruby Rose: **I don't want people to think I'm special or anything.

**Yang Xiao Long: **But you are special.

**News Reporter: **The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick

"Another name Sou-" "I think I know Tsubaki but thanks anyway." Soul cuts her off.

_Cut to news report_

**News Reporter: **Who continues to evade authorities.

_Cut to news report showing Roman Torchwick_

**News Reporter: **If you have any information on his whereabouts please contact the Vale Police Department.

"Police Department?" They ask.

**News Reporter: **Back to you Lisa.

_News report changes to Lisa Lavender_

**Lisa Lavender: **Thank you, Cyril.

**Lisa Lavender: **In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Right's protest turned dark when the members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony.

"So there are animal fighters." "You calling me again scythie wythie." "No!" Soul yelled.

_Show White Fang emblem on the news report_

**Lisa Lavender: **The once peaceful organization has now disrup-

_News report shut off and Glynda Goodwitch appears as a hologram_

**Glynda Goodwitch: **Hello, and welcome to Beacon!

_Ruby and Yang turn around to look at the hologram_

**Yang Xiao Long: **Who's that?

"Yeah what is her name?" Maka asked.

**Glynda Goodwitch: **My name is Glynda Goodwitch.

**Yang Xiao Long: **Oh.

"Oh." Maka says

**Glynda Goodwitch: **You are among the privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy!

**Glynda Goodwitch: **Our world is experiencing a incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it.

**Glynda Goodwitch: **You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now, it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world.

_Hologram disappears_

**Ruby Rose:** Wow!

_Ruby goes to look out the window of the airship_

**Ruby Rose: **Look, you can see Signal from up here!

"So that's Signal" Looks kind of small." Patti says.

_Camera zooms out on Ruby and Yang to Signal Academy then cuts back to them_

**Ruby Rose: **I guess home isn't too far after all!

"They live there?" Liz asked.

_Yang puts arm around Ruby_

**Yang Xiao Long: **Beacon's our home, now.

"Okaay then." Liz answered.

_Cut to a blonde haired boy who about to throw up_

**Yang Xiao Long: **Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone.

"Hah what a wimp!" Ragnarok laughs. "Are you talking to me?" "You know what, yeah I am talking to you." Ragnarok answered.

_Blonde haired boy stumbles around them_

**Ruby Rose: **It was a nice moment while it lasted.

**Yang Xiao Long: **I wonder who we're gonna meet.

_Cut to view outside of the airship cruising by_

**Ruby Rose:** I just hope their better than vomit boy.

"Great name they barely know him." Tsubaki called.

**Ruby Rose: **Oh Yang, gross, you have puke on your shoe!

"NOO! Now she is not symmetrical. Wait. She wasn't symmetrical in the first place. You disgrace me." Kid yelled

**Yang Xiao Long: **Gross, Gross, Gross, Gross, Gross

**Ruby Rose: **Oh, get away get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!

_Fades to black_

"Well that was interesting." Liz answered.

"Another episode?" Maka asked.

"Sure, why not?" They answered.

* * *

><p><strong>And done! Hope you enjoyed the first chapter wow that took long. First time making one of these so please be kind. If there is anything I need to improve on or any jokes you want to submit put it in the reviews. This is The Rising Knight signing off.<strong>

**SEE YA!**


	2. Arriving At Beacon

**Hello everyone this it The Rising Knight bringing you the second chapter of Soul Eater Cast Reacts To... RWBY. So let's gets started!**

* * *

><p>Maka grabbed the remote and pressed Play.<p>

**RWBY Episode 2: The Shining Beacon**

_Fade into airship landing at the academy and Vomit Boy running to a trash can and vomiting_

**Vomit: **Whoa... mmmm... bleeeehh... blleehh... bleh...

"Yuck." Everyone yelled. "Poor guy." Tsubaki sympathized.

_Cut to Ruby and Yang walking off the airship_

"There is your favorite girl Soul." "How do you know the Blonde one is my favorite?" Black Star looks at Soul. "Yeah, you're right." "Like I said before Black Star knows everything." "Do you know her name?" Crona asked. "No I do not." "Her name is Yang it mentions it at the end of the first episode." Ragnarok claps. "I'll give you that one kiddo." "Really?" "No and shut up and watch the show." Ragnarok answered.

**Yang and Ruby: **Wowwwwwwww...

_Pan up to view of Beacon Academy_

_Cut to Yang and Ruby_

**Yang Xiao Long: **The view from Vale's got nothing on this!

"Well I am Black Star." "Not you dumb-ass!" Maka yelled.

**Ruby Rose: **Ooh! Ooh! Sis!

_Ruby turns into Chibi Ruby_

"How?" Soul asked. "Hyperbole." "What?" "An exaggeration of something." Maka answered. "Nerd." "MAKA CHOP!" Maka's book hit Souls head. "Lay off with the Maka Chop's okay!" Soul yelled

**Ruby Rose: **That kid has got a collapsible staff!

"Collapsible staff!" Maka exclaimed. "Really Maka?" "I really like weapons." Maka answered. "Not in that way Soul." Soul just smiled to himself

_Chibi Ruby starts drifting away_

**Ruby Rose: **And she's got a fire sword!

_Yang grabs Ruby and pulls her towards her by her hood_

**Ruby Rose:** Ow, ow...

**Yang Xiao Long: **Easy there, little sister.

**Yang Xiao Long: **They're just weapons.

**Ruby Rose: **Just weapons?

_Cut to Ruby_

**Ruby Rose: **They're an extensions of ourselves!

****Ruby Rose:**** They're a part of us!

**Ruby Rose: **They're so cool!

"Yeah." Maka yelled. Soul smiles again.

_Cut to Yang_

******Yang Xiao Long:****** Well why can't you swoon over your own weapon?

**Yang Xiao Long: **Aren't you happy with it?

_Cut to Ruby with scythe in hands hugging it_

**Ruby Rose: **Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose!

"Who the hell name's their weapon?" Patti blurted out "Sis, you are a weapon remember?" "Oh yeah." Patti answered her sister.

**Ruby Rose: **I just really like seeing new ones.

**Ruby Rose: **It's like meeting new people.

**Ruby Rose: **But better.

"Introvert." Kid mumbles.

_Yang pulls hood on Ruby_

**Yang Xiao Long: **Ruby, come on, why don't you go try make some friends of your own?

_Ruby takes off hood_

**Ruby Rose:** But why would I need friends when I have you?

"My problem every day." Liz saddens.

_Cut to Yang and friends_

****Yang Xiao Long:**** Well...

_Cut to Yang running away with friends_

**Yang Xiao Long: **_(faster talking) _Actually my friends are here now. Gotta go catch up.

**Yang Xiao Long: **'Kay, c'ya, bye.

"And that is what I attempt to do." Liz saddens even more.

_Cut to Ruby spinning around confused_

**Ruby Rose: **Wait! Where are you going?

_Cut to Yang and friends running into the academy_

**Ruby Rose: **Are we supposed to go to our dorms?

_Cut to Ruby spinning around still confused_

**Ruby Rose: **Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?

**Ruby Rose:** I don't know what I'm doing...

_Ruby falls onto suitcase holders and suitcases go flying_

**Weiss Schnee:** What are you doing!?

"Bitch alert." "Black Star she could be nice." Tsubaki told Black Star.

_Ruby sits up_

**Ruby Rose:** Uh.. sorry.

_Cut to Weiss looking down at Ruby_

"I think that is the white-haired girl on the cover." Soul pointed out.

**Weiss Schnee: **Sorry?

**Weiss Schnee: **Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?

_Cut to Ruby picking up suitcase_

**Ruby Rose: **Uhh.

**Weiss Schnee: **Gimme that!

Black Star looks at Tsubaki and smiles. "MAKA CHOP!" Maka has once again hit Black Star with her book. "Thanks Maka but if you keep this up you will end up killing him." Tsubaki explained to Maka.

_Cut to Weiss snatching suitcase out of Ruby's hands and opening it_

**Weiss Schnee: **This is Dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry.

"So she makes Dust." Soul thought aloud.

_Cut to Ruby still on the floor rubbing her head and Weiss picking a glass filled with dust_

**Ruby Rose: **Uhh...

_Cut to Weiss_

**Weiss Schnee: **What are you, brain dead?

"Patti you can get mad about this one if you want." Liz told her.

"My pleasure." Patti answered.

_Weiss closes suitcase with dust coming out and showing her a dust sample_

**Weiss Schnee: **Dust! Fire, Water, Lightning, Energy!

"Really." Patti yelled.

_Cut to Ruby getting up and getting dust up her nose_

**Ruby Rose: **Uhhh...

**Weiss Schnee: **Are you even listening to me?

"Stop shaking that around and she will." Patti yelled even louder,

"She really is going at it." Death whispered to Liz. They all moved further away from her on the couch.

_Cut to Weiss_

**Weiss Schnee: **Is any of this sinking in?

"Hhmmph." Kid smirked to himself. Suddenly a note came floating down from the ceiling and landed on Kids lap. "What's this?" Kid asked. "I don't know." Soul answered. It read:

I wrote that part. No-one understands my pain.

-BlawnDee

"Huh." Kid laughed. "Continue on."

_Weiss shakes bottle_

**Weiss Schnee: **What do you have to say for yourself!?

_Cut to Ruby getting more dust in her nose_

**Ruby Rose: **Uhhhhaaaahhh-Chooooo!

_Cut to explosion of fire and some ice_

"Aaah." Crona screamed. "It's alright Crona everything's alright." Maka reassured Crona.

_Cut to sample of going flying and landing at someone's feet_

_Black haired girl picks it up while reading a book then looks at it_

"And that is the black-haired girl from the co-" "You need to stop doing that." Black Star told Soul.

**Weiss Schnee: **Unbelievable!

"Here she goes again." Patti groaned.

_Cut to Ruby and Weiss from Blake's third person point of view_

****Weiss Schnee:**** This is exactly the kind of thing I was talking about!

_Cut to Ruby __twiddling with her fingers_

**Ruby Rose: **I'm really, really sorry!

"Wait how did she get a scar?" Maka asked "Probably find out later." She thought.

_Cut to Weiss_

**Weiss Schnee: **Ugh! You complete dolt!

"Now who even says that." Patti yelled.

**Weiss Schnee: **What are you even doing here?

_Cut to Ruby_

**Weiss Schnee: **Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?

"So there is a age limit in this school." Maka questioned. "Isn't there a age limit in our school." Soul told Maka "Not for me. I was born into the DWMA because I'm Black Star!" Black Star yelled. Everyone groaned.

**Ruby Rose: **Well.. I...

_Cut to Weiss_

**Weiss Schnee: **This isn't your ordinary combat school.

**Weiss Schnee: **It's not just sparring and practice you know.

**Weiss Schnee: **We're here to fight monsters!

"You mean animals." Death mentioned. "Don't hurt the giraffe!" Patti screamed. "Patti calm down, the giraffes aren't going to get hurt." Tsubaki calmly said.

_Weiss turns her head away_

**Weiss Schnee: **So watch where you're going!

_Cut to Ruby_

**Ruby Rose: **Hey, I said I was sorry, Princess!

_Ruby steps forward while Weiss edges back_

**Blake Belladonna: **It's Heiress, actually.

_Cut to Blake holding up the dust sample_

**Blake Belladonna: **Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world.

"That explains why she is a bitch." Patti mumbled.

_Cut to Weiss and Ruby_

**Weiss Schnee: **Finally, some recognition!

_Weiss looks at Ruby_

_Cut to Blake_

**Blake Belladonna: **The same company infamous for its controversial labor force and questionable business partners.

"Oh man, that is a burn. Dude, you just got burned. Burned, dude Burned." Donut chuckled. "Hey, you too. Out you pink man" Rising Knight yelled. "It's not pink! It's lightish red!" "Yeah whatever. Just go." "Fine!... Where can I hang out with no pants on?" Donut thought aloud when walking out the door. "Guys, really sorry about that. This is not supposed to be happening." It's alright" Kid told him. "What's your name?" They all asked. "For now, you can just call me... The Rising Knight." He told everyone then winked at Maka. Maka blushed. **(AN: MakaXSoul fans don't kill me.) **"Anyways time for me to go." Rising Knight announced. "Why don't you stay. Watch with us. Look out for other people." Soul asked. "Maybe. I'll think about it. Until now, It is goodbye." He answered. "See ya, Rising Knight." Everyone called. Rising Knight closed the door and they continued on with the show.

_Cut to Weiss_

**Weiss Schnee: **Wha- How dare-!

_Cut to Ruby laughing_

**Weiss Schnee: **The nerve of-!

_Cut to Weiss taking sample from Blake's hands_

**Weiss Schnee: **Ugh!

_Weiss storms out while her servants pick up suitcases_

**Ruby Rose: **I promise I'll make this up to you!

"Don't worry about it." Patti told the TV.

_Cut to Ruby_

**Ruby Rose: **I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day.

**Ruby Rose: **So what's-?

_Ruby turns _

_Cut to Blake walking away_

_Cut to Ruby falling to the floor_

**Ruby Rose: **Welcome to Beacon...

_Ruby closes her eyes_

**Vomit Boy: **Hey...

"It's Vomit Boy again" They all said except Tsubaki.

_Ruby looks up_

_Cut to Vomit Boy_

**Vomit Boy: **I'm Jaune.

"His name is Jaune guys." Tsubaki told them.

_Jaune extends hand_

_Cut to Ruby_

**Ruby Rose: **Ruby.

_Ruby takes Jaune's hand and gets lifted up_

_Ruby chuckles_

**Ruby Rose: **Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?

"His name is now Vomit Boy Tsubaki. Deal with it." Black Star told Tsubaki.

_Cut and pan down to different outside area of the academy with Ruby and Jaune arguing_

**Jaune Arc:** All I'm saying is that motion sickness is much more common problem than people let on!

_Cut to Ruby and Jaune closer_

**Ruby Rose: **Look, I'm sorry Vomit-boy was the first thing that came to mind.

**Jaune Arc: **Oh yeah, what if I called you Crater-face?

"In memory to the pink no lightish red guy "Oh man, that is a burn. Dude, you just got burned. Burned, dude Burned.". " Soul called.

**Ruby Rose: **Hey, that explosion was an accident.

**Jaune Arc: **Well the name's Jaune Arc!

"Because the last name changes everything." Kid joked.

**Jaune Arc: **Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it!

_Cut to Ruby_

"Do they?" Maka asked.

**Ruby Rose: **Do they?

_Cut to Jaune_

**Jaune Arc: **They will.

**Jaune Arc: **Well, I hope they will...

"Let's see then." Crona mumbled while writing that down.

_Cut to Ruby and Jaune_

**Jaune Arc: **I mean, my mom always says, uh...

Crona shuddered. "What's wrong." " Wimp has got mother problems." Ragnarok laughed

**Jaune Arc: **Never mind.

_Cut to Ruby laughing_

**Ruby Rose: **So I got this thing.

_Ruby pulls out Crescent Rose_

_Cut to Jaune_

****Jaune Arc:**** Whoa!

**Jaune Arc: **Is that a scythe!

_Cut to Ruby_

**Ruby Rose: **It's also a customizable, high impact velocity sniper rifle.

"Why can't you be like that Soul." Maka complained." "Scythe's don't usually come as guns Maka." Soul answered. Liz and Patti rolled their eyes.

_Ruby pulls out Crescent Rose in sniper form_

_Cut to Ruby and Jaune_

**Jaune Arc: **A wha-?

_Ruby reloads_

**Ruby Rose: **It's also a gun.

**Jaune Arc: **Oh.

**Jaune Arc: **That's cool!

**Ruby Rose: **So what've you got?

**Jaune Arc: **Oh- uh, I got this sword.

_Jaune pulls out sword_

"Not the worst of weapons." Maka pointed out.

_Cut to Ruby_

**Ruby Rose: **Oooooooh!

_Cut to Ruby and Jaune_

**Jaune Arc: **Yeah, I've got a shield too!

_Jaune pulls out shield_

**Ruby Rose: **So what do they do?

_Ruby touches shield and it folds down and Jaune struggles to catch it_

_Jaune picks up shield_

_Cut to Jaune_

**Jaune Arc: **Well... the shield gets smaller.

**Jaune Arc: **So... when I get tired of carrying it...

**Jaune Arc: **I can just put it away.

_Cut to Jaune and Ruby_

"But wouldn't it weigh the same?" Maka asked.

**Ruby Rose: **But wouldn't it weigh the same?

**Jaune Arc: **Yeah, it does.

_Cut to Ruby_

**Ruby Rose: **Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons.

**Ruby Rose: **I guess I did go a little overboard designing it.

_Cut to Ruby and Jaune_

**Jaune Arc: **Wait. You made that?

**Ruby Rose: **Of course!

"If only I could customize Liz and Patti to have symmetrical boobs."Kid thought aloud. "Well you could get Stein." Black Star told Kid. "Don't you dare!" Liz yelled at Kid.

**Ruby Rose: **All students at Signal forge their own weapons.

_Cut to Jaune_

**Ruby Rose: **Didn't you make yours?

**Jaune Arc: **It's a hand-me-down.

**Jaune Arc: **My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war.

"So he is like you Kid." Liz told Kid "No he is not!. He is not symmetrical and does not have guns!" "Well you aren't symmetric-" "Patti don't bother." Liz says to Patti.

_Cut to Ruby and Jaune_

**Ruby Rose: **... sounds more like a family heirloom to me!

**Ruby Rose: **Well I like it!

**Ruby Rose: **Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days.

_Cut to Jaune_

**Jaune Arc: **Yeah. The classics.

_Cut to Ruby and Jaune_

**Ruby Rose: **So why'd you help me back there, in the courtyard?

**Jaune Arc: **Why not?

**Jaune Arc: **My mom always says, "Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."

**Ruby Rose: **Hmmm... Hey, where are we going?

_Zooms out_

**Jaune Arc: **Oh, I dunno, I was following you.

_Fades to black_

**Jaune Arc: **You think there might be a directory?

**Jaune Arc: **Maybe a food court?

"Food court where?!" Ragnarok yelled "Not here that's just me Black Star." "Shut it! Both of you!" Maka yelled.

_Ruby laughs  
><em>

**Jaune Arc: **Some sort of recognizable landmark?

_Ruby smirks_

**Jaune Arc: **Is that a "no"?

_Ruby laughs_

**Ruby Rose: **That's a no.

"Might as well watch all of them, right?" Soul said. "I'll go get some popcorn." Maka told everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the second chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. If you want any jokes in this story leave it in the reviews. This is the Rising Knight signing off,<strong>

**SEE YA!**


	3. Sleeping At Beacon

**Hello everybody once again this is The Rising Knight bringing you the 3rd chapter of this series Now with a cover (Hope you like it. Made it on Paint.) and Me reacting (At some point.)! Anyways let's continue on!**

* * *

><p>A few moments later...<p>

"Alright everybody! Here is the popcorn." "Popcorn where?" Ragnarok looks around and spots the popcorn in Makas hands and gulps it down in a instant. Everyone looked at Ragnarok with an angry look on their face. "I'm glad I made another batch of popcorn." Maka mumbled bringing it to the table. "Let's just get started with the next episode before something happens." Soul fussed. Black Star snatched the remote and pressed Play.

* * *

><p><em>Fade into Ruby and Jaune from afar walking into the Academy<em>

_Cut to both of them closer_

_Pan down to see Yang from a distance_

**Yang Xiao Long:** Ruby!

**Yang Xiao Long: **Over here!

Everybody looks over at Soul. "Come on guys get over it!" Soul growled. "You should be the one getting over it Soul." Black Star laughed. "Whatever. So not cool." Soul grumbled.

_Cut to Yang_

**Yang Xiao Long: **I saved you a spot!

_Cut to Ruby and Jaune_

**Ruby Rose: **Hey I gotta go!

**Ruby Rose: **I'll see you after the ceremony!

_Ruby hurries off_

**Jaune Arc: **Hey, wait!

**Jaune Arc: **Great.

**Jaune Arc: **Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?

_Jaune walks off while not noticing Pyrrha Nikos behind him_

"There she is!" Patti shouted. "Patti calm down." Liz commanded.

_Cut to Yang and Ruby_

**Yang Xiao Long: **How's your first day going, little sister?

**Ruby Rose: **You mean since you ditched me and I exploded!?

**Yang Xiao Long: **Yikes.

**Yang Xiao Long: **Meltdown already?

"Nope." They all replied.

_Cut to Ruby_

**Ruby Rose: **No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school...

"Wait... what hole?" Death the Kid responded.

**Ruby Rose: **There was a fire...

**Ruby Rose: **And I think some ice.

_Cut to Yang_

**Yang Xiao Long: **Are you being sarcastic?

_Cut to Ruby_

**Ruby Rose: **Ugh, I wish!

_Weiss peeking behind Ruby_

"Uh-oh." Everyone gasped._  
><em>

**Ruby Rose: **I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage!

**Ruby Rose: **And then she yelled at me!

**Ruby Rose: **And then I sneezed.

**Ruby Rose: **And then I exploded!

"Stop talking Ruby!" Tsubaki yelled. " Why the random outburst Tsubaki?" Black Star questioned. Tsubaki, realizing how loud she yelled covered her mouth out of embarrassment.

**Ruby Rose: **And then she yelled again!

"3." Maka counted down.

**Ruby Rose: **And I felt really, really bad!

"2."

**Ruby Rose: **And I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!

"1!" Patti giggled.

**Weiss Schnee:** You!

_Ruby jumps into Yang's hands_

****Ruby Rose:**** Oh god, it's happening again!

**Weiss Schnee: **You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!

"I'm sure you would have been alright." Crona stammered.

**Yang Xiao Long: **Oh my god, you really exploded.

_Yang puts Ruby down_

****Ruby Rose:**** It was an accident!

_Cut to Ruby_

****Ruby Rose:**** It was an accident!

_Weiss holds a "Dust for Dummies" pamphlet in front of Ruby_

"Who needs a Dummy pamphlet? I'm too big for one!" Black Star barked. They all growled at Black Star who just smiled happily.

****Ruby Rose:**** What's this?

_Cut to Weiss_

**Weiss Schnee: **The Schnee Dust Company is not responsible for any injuries or damages sustained while operating a Schnee Dust product.

"She loves to show off her companies items." Soul blurted.

_Cut to Ruby_

**Weiss Schnee:** _(faster talking)_Although not mandatory, the Schnee family highly encourages their customers to read and familiarize themselves with this easy-to-follow guide to Dust application and practice in the field.

****Ruby Rose:**** Uhhh...

_Cut to Weiss_

**Weiss Schnee: **You really want to star making things up to me?

_Cut to Ruby_

****Ruby Rose:**** Absolutely!

_Cut to Ruby and Weiss_

**Weiss Schnee: **Read this and don't ever speak to me again.

"That will be highly unlikely." Black Star argued "Why is tha- actually doesn't matter." Maka forfeited.

"I thnk ther wll be a rbot in the shw!" Patti yelled mouthfull of popcorn. "What?" Patti swallowed. "I said I think there will be a robot in the show!" Patti yelled again. Liz just rolled her eyes.

_Cut to Ruby and Yang_

**Yang Xiao Long: **Look, it sounds like you two got off on the wrong foot!

_Cut to all three_

**Yang Xiao Long: **Why don't you just start over and try to be friends, okay?

****Ruby Rose:**** Yeah! Great idea, Sis!

_Ruby extends out hand_

****Ruby Rose:**** Hello, Weiss!

****Ruby Rose:**** I'm Ruby!

****Ruby Rose:**** Want to hang out?

****Ruby Rose:**** We can go shopping for school supplies!

_Cut to Weiss with Jaune in the background_

**Weiss Schnee: **Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there!

_Weiss pointing behind her_

**Jaune Arc: **Huh?

"Euuw." They groaned.

_Cut to Ruby_

****Ruby Rose:**** Oh wow, really?

"This seems to good to be true." Maka thought aloud.

_Cut to Weiss_

**Weiss Schnee: **NO.

"Rejected!" Patti yells.

"That's why." Maka answered her question.

_Cut to Weiss, Ruby, Yang and Jaune in the background_

**Professor**** Ozpin: **Ahem... I'll keep this brief.

_Cut to Ozpin and Goodwitch from a distance_

**Professor**** Ozpin: **You have traveled here today in search of knowledge.

**Professor**** Ozpin: **To hone your craft and acquire new skills.

**Professor**** Ozpin: **And when you have finished,

_Cut to Ruby, Weiss and Yang_

**Professor**** Ozpin:** You plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people.

_Cut to Ozpin_

**Professor**** Ozpin: **But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy,

_Cut to Ruby, Weiss and Yang_

**Professor**** Ozpin: **In need of purpose, direction.

_Cut to Ozpin and Goodwitch_

**Professor**** Ozpin: **You assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far.

_Cut to Ruby_

**Professor**** Ozpin: **It is up to you to take the first step.

"Why does every speech have to be so deep!" Liz asked.

_Cut to Ozpin walking off and Goodwitch going to the microphone_

**Glynda Goodwitch: **You will gather in the ballroom tonight.

**Glynda Goodwitch: **Tomorrow your initiation begins.

"Things are starting to get serious now." Soul pointed out. "No way, really?" Kid asked Soul "Hey Kid. Guess what?" Soul messes up Kids hair. Kid starts bleeding through eyes. "Why did you do that? Now I'm the worst garbage." Kid cried. After time getting motivated and fixing his hair they continued on.

**Glynda Goodwitch: **Be ready.

**Glynda Goodwitch: **You are dismissed!

_Cut to Yang, Weiss and Ruby_

_Jaune walks off_

**Yang Xiao Long: **He seemed kind of off,

****Ruby Rose:**** Almost like he wasn't there.

_Jaune walks in_

**Jaune Arc: **I'm a natural blond, you know!

_Weiss __face palms_

"You know something is wrong when Weiss face palms." Maka laughed.

_Cut to night time outside Beacon Academy_

_Cut to inside of the ballroom of Beacon Academy_

_Cut to Ruby writing something_

**Yang Xiao Long: **It's like a big slumber party!

_Yang drops onto __mattress_

****Ruby Rose:**** I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys though.

_Cut to Yang_

**Yang Xiao Long: **I know I do.

**Yang Xiao Long: **Prrrrr.

"BOW CHICKA BOW WOW!" Tucker yelled. "How did you get in again?!" "Wait how did you get in again?" "Doesn't matter." Tucker pulls out Energy Sword. Rising Knight sighs. He takes it off Tucker, shrinks it down and hits him with it. "Ow! That hurt!" Tucker shrieked. "It's not bad if you don't let is hit you." Carolina answered. "Ah, Crap." Rising Knight responded. "I'm a lover not a fighter... So I brought her along with me." "Shut up Tucker you begged for me to come along." "Just go with it." "That's nice now can you go." Tucker walks out. "No. It's nice here" Carolina answered "Out! Go somewhere else." "No!" "Now!" "NO!" Carolina yelled. Music starts playing. It starts singing:

**"Come on Carolina."**

**"Have fun Carolina."**

**"Your always being such a bitch!"**

"Ugh!" Carolina storms out the house while Rising Knight smiles. "What are you supposed to do anyway?" Kid asked. "I'm supposed to keep things from stuffing up but it's not going so well since I don't know where they are coming from." He answered. "Yes, I am afraid of a little black stuff." Tucker yells from afar. "So I'll just stay here." "Cool." "Yay!" "Nice." "Fine. But don't outshine me!" "And be symmetrical." "O-ok." "Give me food." "It's nice to have you here." "Definitely." Maka agreed while smiling at him blushing slightly **(Like I said don't kill me. Actually I wouldn't mind seeing how some people react. But not too harsh.) **. The Rising Knight smiles back and picks up the remote and presses Play.

_Cut to boys flexing and fighting_

"Masculinity!" Rising Knight hollered.

_Jaune walks in humming to himself with a onesie on but then stops and looks at Yang_

_Cut to Yang_

Everyone laughs at Jaune's onesie "A freaking' onesie" Soul joked

**Yang Xiao Long: **Euuuw.

**Yang Xiao Long: **What's that?

****Ruby Rose:**** A letter to the gang back at Signal.

_Cut to Ruby_

****Ruby Rose:**** I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going.

_Cut to Yang_

**Yang Xiao Long: **Aww, that's so cuuuuute!

_Ruby throws pillow at Yang which dazes Yang_

****Ruby Rose:**** Shut up!

"That won't hurt her." Ragnarok yelled "H-hurt?" Crona asked.

_Cut to Ruby_

****Ruby Rose:**** I didn't get to take my friends with me to school.

****Ruby Rose:**** It's weird not knowing anyone here.

"Loner." Black Star teased. "You didn't listen to her did you?" Tsubaki asked. "Nope." He answered.

**Yang Xiao Long: **What about Jaune?

"You mean Vomit-Boy." "Black Star!" "Sorry." Black Star apologized.

_Cut to Ruby and Yang_

**Yang Xiao Long:** He's nice!

**Yang Xiao Long: **There you go! Plus one friend!

**Yang Xiao Long: **That's a 100 percent increase!

_Ruby turns and lays on the mattress_

****Ruby Rose:**** I'm pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend.

****Ruby Rose:**** Back to zero.

_Cut to Yang_

**Yang Xiao Long: **There's no such thing as negative friends!

**Yang Xiao Long: **You just made one friend and one enemy!

"Yeah, a negative friend is a enemy." Soul told the TV

_Ruby throws another pillow at Yang which dazes her_

"I think that was symmetrical." Kid answered. "Don't worry it was." Liz comforted him.

_Cut to Ruby _

**Yang Xiao Long: **Look, it's only been one day.

**Yang Xiao Long: **Trust me, you've got friends all around you.

**Yang Xiao Long: **You just haven't met them yet.

"Oh, she does." "What?" "Nothing." Rising Knight answered remembering they are still watching it.

_Cut to Ruby and Yang_

_Area lights up_

_Ruby lifts up_

_Cut to Blake reading a book_

"What book is that?" Maka asked. "Probably a reference to you guys or Ozpin." Rising Knight thought.

****Ruby Rose:**** That girl...

_Cut to Ruby and Yang_

**Yang Xiao Long: **You know her?

****Ruby Rose:**** Not really.

****Ruby Rose:**** She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything.

**Yang Xiao Long: **Well, now's your chance!

_Yang gets up and grabs and drags Ruby to Blake_

****Ruby Rose:**** Hey, wait!

****Ruby Rose:**** What are you doing?

_Cut to Blake looking up from her book in her perspective to see Yang and Ruby_

**Yang Xiao Long: **Helloooo!

_Yang waves while Ruby struggles free_

**Yang Xiao Long: **I believe you two may know each other!

_Cut to Ruby, Blake and Yang_

**Blake Belladonna: **Aren't you that girl that exploded.

"Crater-Face." Soul mumbles.

****Ruby Rose:**** Uhh, yeah!

_Ruby extends out hand_

****Ruby Rose:**** The name's Ruby.

_Ruby gives up and places her hand at her head_

"No-one accepts her handshakes. Poor girl." Tsubaki sympathized.

****Ruby Rose:**** But, you can call me Crater...

_Cut to Ruby_

****Ruby Rose:**** actually you can just call me Ruby.

_Cut to Blake_

**Blake Belladonna: **Okay.

_Cut to Ruby and Yang_

**Yang Xiao Long: **What are you doing?

****Ruby Rose:**** I don't know, Help Me.

_Ruby and Yang fake smile_

**Yang Xiao Long: **So... what's your name?

_Cut to Blake_

"Blake." "Huh" "You didn't hear anything." He quickly answered.

**Blake Belladonna: **_*sigh* _Blake.

_Cut to Yang and Ruby_

**Yang Xiao Long: **Well, Blake, I'm Yang!

"There is your dream date's name." Maka teased. "Quit It!" Soul yelled.

**Yang Xiao Long: **Ruby's older sister!

**Yang Xiao Long:**...I like your bow!

**Blake Belladonna: **Thanks.

**Yang Xiao Long: **It goes great with your... pajamas!

_Cut to Blake_

Rising Knight just smirked.

**Blake Belladonna: **Right.

_Cut to Yang and Ruby chuckling_

**Yang Xiao Long: **Nice night, don't you think?

**Blake Belladonna: **Yes.

**Blake Belladonna: **It's lovely.

_Cut to Blake_

**Blake Belladonna: **Almost as lovely as this book...

"You should never interrupt someone reading a book." Maka told the TV.

"Bookworm." Soul mumbled. Maka hearing that pulls out her book. "MAKA CHOP!" Makas book hit Souls head once again knocking him unconscious in a pool of blood. After he was awake they continued to watch the episode.

_Cut to Ruby and Yang_

_Cut to Blake_

**Blake Belladonna: **that I will continue to read...

_Cut to Ruby and Yang_

_Cut to Blake_

**Blake Belladonna: **as soon as you leave.

_Cut to Yang and Ruby_

**Yang Xiao Long: **Yeah, this girl's a lost cause.

****Ruby Rose:**** What's it about?

"That is what I've been asking." Maka muttered.

_Cut to Blake_

**Blake Belladonna: **Huh?

_Cut to Ruby_

****Ruby Rose:**** Your book.

****Ruby Rose:**** Does it have a name?

_Cut to Blake_

**Blake Belladonna: **Well...

"I've never heard of a book without a name." Maka questioned.

**Blake Belladonna: **It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control of his body.

"Sounds interesting." Maka added. "For you." Soul whispered. "What?" "Nothing." Soul responded.

_Cut to Ruby and Yang_

**Yang Xiao Long:** Oh, yeah...

**Yang Xiao Long: **that's real lovely...

_Ruby steps forward (literally)_

********Ruby Rose:******** I love books.

_Cut to Blake_

********Ruby Rose:******** Yang used to read me every night before bed.

_Cut to Ruby_

********Ruby Rose:******** Stories of heroes and monsters...

********Ruby Rose:******** they're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress.

"Not a bad reason." Liz blurted.

_Cut to Blake_

**Blake Belladonna: **Why is that?

**Blake Belladonna: **Hoping you'll live happily ever after?

********Ruby Rose:******** I'm hoping we all will.

"She really is nice." Tsubaki mentioned

_Cut to Ruby_

********Ruby Rose:******** As a girl, I wanted to be just like the heroes in the books.

"Like me?" "No not you idiot." They all answered "Well I am in books." He told everyone.

********Ruby Rose:******** Someone who fought for what was right, and protected the people who couldn't protect themselves.

_Cut to Blake_

**Blake Belladonna: **That's very ambitious for a child.

**Blake Belladonna: **Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale.

"Hey I am real!" "Shut Up!" They yelled in unison.

_Cut to Ruby_

********Ruby Rose:******** Well that's why we're here...

********Ruby Rose:******** to make it better.

**Yang Xiao Long: **Ohhh, I'm so proud of my baby sister!

_Yang goes up to Ruby a gives her a great big hug_

Rising Knight shuddered thinking about his sisters hugs.

********Ruby Rose:******** Cut it out!

_Ruby hits Yang which starts a comic book styled fight scene_

**Blake Belladonna: **Well, Ruby, Yang...

_Cut to Blake_

**Blake Belladonna: **it's a pleasure to-

_Cut to Ruby holding Yang's foot then Weiss storms in_

**Weiss Schnee: **What in the world is going on over here!?

_Cut to Weiss_

****Weiss Schnee:**** Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep!?

_Cut to Ruby, Weiss, Blake (in corner) and Yang_

"Oh, not you again!" "I don't like her she's scary." "No-one does Crona."

**Ruby & Yang: **Oh, not you again!

********Ruby Rose:******** Shh! Guys she's right! People are trying to sleep!

_Cut to Blake slamming down her book_

**Weiss Schnee: **Oh, now you're on my side.

_Cut to Weiss, Ruby ,Yang and Blake (in corner) grabbing the candles_

********Ruby Rose:******** I was always on your side!

**Yang Xiao Long: **Yeah, what's your problem with my sister?

**Yang Xiao Long: **She's only trying to be nice!

**Weiss Schnee: **She's a hazard to my health!

_Blake blows out candles_

_Goes all black_

"I think I'll just stay here and just wait for people these guys to come." "Let's go watch the next episode!" Patti yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>There goes another chapter. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also if you want me to make a different Soul Eater character in a RWBY Costume leave it in the reviews. This is The Rising Knight signing off<strong>

**SEE YA!**


	4. Waking Up At Beacon

**Hello everybody this is The Rising Knight bringing you the 4th chapter of Soul Eater Reacts To RWBY. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hold on Patti just going to check if anybody is hiding in the house." Rising Knight told her. He starts snooping around for a few seconds to hear:<p>

"Hey. Do you ever wonder why we're here?" Simmons asked. "It's one of life mysteries isn't it. Why are we here? Are we the product some cosmic coincidence or is there really a god watching everything you know for the plan for stuff. I don't know man, keeps me up at night." Grif answered. "What?" "I mean why are we hear in this room?" Simmons asked Grif again. "Yeah why are you here in this room?" "Aaah Protect me cone!" Grif out of nowhere picked up a cone. "...Just get out." "No I was born to take it easy so up yours!." Grif yelled. "What." "Oh up yours sir!." What? No just go. You too hombre." "I'm Dutch-Irish!" "Not you." **(Look up on translate if you don't know.) **"No, no me hagas salir con estos chicos." "Lo sentimosm pero estás en la historia equivocada y se mantiene en ser jodida por estos chicos." "...Bueno." Lopez walks out followed by Simmons but not Grif. Rising Knight charges forward about to punch him. "No not in the face!" Grif runs out. The Rising Knight walks back to the couch and grabs the remote and presses Play.

* * *

><p><strong>RWBY Episode 4: The First Step<strong>

_Fades to view from Ren's eyes opening and closing to see a cheery Nora sitting above him_

**Nora Valkyrie:** Wake up, lazy bud!

"Hey Patti it's you!" Liz joked. "You are correct." Rising Knight spoke. "Yay! I'm famous!" Patti yelled.

_Nora dashes to the side_

_Cut to Lie Ren getting up with a groan_

**Nora Valkyrie:** (_singing_) It's morning! It's morning! It's morning! It's morning!

"I was kidding you know." Liz replied to herself. "You screwed that poor guy over Liz." Death told Liz. "I told you that you were correct." Rising Knight told her while nibbling on some popcorn.

_Lie Ren sighs again and the scene changes to him brushing his teeth in the restroom _

**Nora Valkyrie**: I can't believe we've been at Beacon for a full twenty-four hours! Not that I thought we'd get kicked out or anything - I mean, you're the perfect student and I'm... well, I'm me! But it's just crazy, you know?

_Cut to the ballroom, where Nora is brushing her hair while Ren is tightening the strings on his sleeping bag._

**Nora Valkyrie:** We've been friends for soooooooo long! What are the odds we'd still be together? Well, not together-together... Not that I'm not saying that you're not handsome; you are handsome, but that'd just be weird, right?

"Guessing she has been friend zoned quite a bit?" "That is some resiliency if he can put up with her." Soul whispered back to Maka.

_Cut to Nora and Ren in the middle of eating their breakfast, Nora having a pancake hanging from her mouth as she is still talking_

**Nora Valkyrie:** (_muffled through her food_) Right! What was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together!

_Nora slurps up the rest of the pancake_

"How?" Everyone asked besides Patti who did the same thing.

**Nora Valkyrie: **Oohhhh! We should come up with some sort of plan, to make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster? No, that won't work. He has the school.

_Cut to the locker room Ren loading his weapons (StormFlower) with Nora behind him_

"He has two twin guns like you do Kid." "But he isn't like me Tsubaki he isn't SYMMETRICAL!" Kid yelled.

**Nora Valkyrie:** I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal!

_Nora gasps_

**Nora Valkyrie:** A secret signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?

"Brrrrraaagh! Brrrrraaagh!" Patti yelled "I don't think that is what sloths sound like." Liz told her sister. The Rising Knight chuckled.

**Lie Ren: **Nora?

_Nora shifts to the other side of Ren_

"So her name is Nora...Nora and Patti... Patti and Nora. We would make a great team. Unless she doesn't like giraffes" Patti babbled. "Her last name is Valkyrie if you wanted to know Patti." Rising Knight added. "Thanks." Patti yelled.

**Nora Valkyrie:** Yes Ren?

"And his name is Ren." "Lie Ren. It means hunter in Chinese." "Interesting. What does your name mean?" "I think my name means a Gift from God." "Ok." Kid answered.

_Cut to Ren hides his guns under his sleeves_

**Lie Ren: **I don't think sloths make a lot of noise.

_Cut to Nora thinking for a moment_

**Nora Valkyrie:** That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!

_Cut to Nora and Ren _

_Ren shuts his locker_

**Lie Ren:** Come on Nora... Let's go.

_Ren walks away_

**Nora Valkyrie:** Not together-together...

"Yep she has been friend zoned." Soul and Maka spoke in unison

_Nora giggles as she follows, passing Ruby and Yang as they are busy preparing_

**Ruby Rose:** Wonder what those two are so worked up about?

**Yang Xiao Long:** Oh, who knows?

_Yang turns around_

**Yang Xiao Long: **So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!

_Cut to Ruby taking Crescent Rose out of her locker_

**Ruby Rose:** Yep! No more awkward small talk or getting-to-know-you stuff.

**Ruby Rose:** Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking.

_Ruby strokes Crescent Rose happily_

"Lucky." Maka thought.

_Cut to Yang_

**Yang Xiao Long:** Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation.

**Yang Xiao Long:** If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together.

_Cut to Ruby sighing in anger _

**Ruby Rose: **You sound like Dad!

_Ruby shoves weapon back in her locker_

**Ruby Rose: **Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!

"That won't make you grow up!" Soul yelled. "Yes it does!" Maka argued. Soul looks at her chest then looks up. "It doesn't. You haven't changed breast size." "MAKA CHOP!" Maka hits him with her book which causes a large amount of blood to come out.

_Cut to Ruby and Yang_

**Yang Xiao Long:** But what about when we form teams?

**Ruby Rose: **Um, I don't know, I... I'll just be on your team or something...

_Cut to Yang_

**Yang Xiao Long:** Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?

"That's a very nice sister." "Liz did-didn't you s-say you wanted to ditch her." Crona asked but got answered with a "shhhh".

_Cut to Ruby walking up to Yang_

**Ruby Rose:** My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?

**Yang Xiao Long:** What? No! Of course I do!

**Yang Xiao Long:** I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!

**Ruby Rose:** What the-?! I don't need to break out of my shell! That's absolutely-

_Jaune walks past holding a map and looking confused_

"Ridiculous?" Black Star guessed.

**Jaune Arc:** Ridiculous!

He smiled.

**Jaune Arc: **There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high!

**Jaune Arc:** Why does this have to happen today?

_Jaune passes Weiss Schnee and Pyrrha Nikos as they prepare themselves at their lockers_

**Weiss Schnee:** So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on?

**Weiss Schnee: ** I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!

"Kiss-ass." Maka mumbled under her breath.

**Pyrrha Nikos:** Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may.

_Cut to Weiss_

**Weiss Schnee:** Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together.

_Cut to Weiss and Pyrrha_

**Pyrrha Nikos:** Well, that sounds grand!

"She sounds familiar like that girl uhh... Carolina." Soul pointed out. Rising Knight gulped hoping he doesn't find out so he can tell them later. "Nah." Black Star told Soul.

**Weiss Schnee**: Great!

_The background disappears into a thundercloud as Weiss does a scheming pose and maniacal smile in her head_

**Weiss Schnee: **This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class!

**Weiss Schnee: **Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades!

**Weiss Schnee: **Nothing can come between us now!

_Jaune come between Weiss' evil thought_

**Jaune Arc: **You know what else is great?

"Me BLACK STA-" "Shut up!" They all yelled.

**Jaune Arc: **Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you.

"But I'm big you are small you can't be great." Black Star complained.

_Cut to Weiss_

**Weiss Schnee: **You again?

_Pyrrha rushes in_

**Pyrrha Nikos:** Nice to meet you, Jaune!

"Jaune meet that other nice, quirky girl. Pyrrha Nikos." Rising Knight joked.

_Jaune pushes Pyrrha out of the way_

**Jaune Arc:** Yeah, yeah.

"You'll get there one day Pyrrha." He joked again.

**Jaune Arc:** So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear you're fondness of me the other day.

_Jaune starts posing_

**Weiss Schnee:** Oh, you've _got_ to be kidding me!

**Jaune Arc:** Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed!

**Jaune Arc:** So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one!

**Jaune Arc: **What do you say?

_Cut to Pyrrha, Jaune and Weiss_

**Pyrrha Nikos: **Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-

"That might explain why Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang are on the cover." Soul mentioned.

**Jaune Arc:** You don't say.

_Jaune moves towards Pyrrha_

**Jaune Arc: **Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team.

_Weiss gets in between the two of them _

**Weiss Schnee:** Jaune, is it?

**Weiss Schnee: ** Do you have any idea who you're talking to?

**Jaune Arc:** Not in the slightest, snow angel.

Rising Knight laughs. "What is it?" Jaune did some researching." He answered.

_Cut to Weiss and Pyrrha_

**Weiss Schnee:** This is Pyrrha.

_Pointing behind her_

**Pyrrha Nikos:** Hello again!

**Weiss Schnee:** Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum!

"Smart." Soul added.

_Cut to Jaune_

**Jaune Arc:** Never heard of it.

_Cut to Weiss and Pyrrha_

_Weiss scoffs_

**Weiss Schnee: **She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row!

**Weiss Schnee: **A new record!

"Strong." He added again.

_Cut to Jaune_

**Jaune Arc:** The what?

_Cut to Weiss, Pyrrha and Jaune _

_Weiss starts flailing her arms around_

**Weiss Schnee**: She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!

"And famous." He added again.

_Jaune gasps_

**Jaune Arc**: That's you?!

_The design of the cereal box pops in the background is seen with Pyrrha's smiling face on it_

**Jaune Arc: **But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!

**Pyrrha Nikos:** Yeah, it was pretty cool. Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you.

"I would eat it!" Ragnarok yelled. "You have been quiet this episode." "Shut up."

_The cereal box fall apart_

_Cut to Weiss and Pyrrha_

**Weiss Schnee: **So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask her to be on your team?

_Cut to Jaune_

**Jaune Arc:** I guess not... Sorry...

_Jaune hangs his head_

_Pyrrha put hand on Jaune's shoulder_

**Pyrrha Nikos:** Actually, Jaune, I think you'd make a great leader!

"She wants it." Rising Knight chuckled.

_Jaune brights up_

**Jaune Arc:** D'oh, stop it!

_Weiss walks in_

**Weiss Schnee:** Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!

_Cut to Weiss and Jaune_

**Jaune Arc:** Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick!

Rising Knight laughs again.

**Jaune Arc: **Now, I'm not supposed to do this, but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you. What do you say?

**Weiss Schnee:** Alright, that's a bit too close! Pyrrha, a little help, please?!

_Jaune looks back just in time to see a red and gold spear (Milo and Akouo) strike him sending him flying off the screen_

"What is that called Knight?" "It is called Milo and Akouo which translates to Speak and Listen Maka." He answered her.

_Pyrrha walks in_

**Pyrrha Nikos:** I'm sorry.

_An announcement plays on the intercom system_

**Glynda Goodwitch:** Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately.

_Weiss passes Jaune as he hangs from the wall of a locker and Pyrrha follows her grabbing her spear and dropping Jaune to the ground_

**Pyrrha Nikos:** It was nice meeting you!

**Jaune Arc: **Likewise...

_Yang and Ruby walk to Jaune as Ruby extends out her hand_

**Yang Xiao Long: **Having some trouble there, lady-killer?

**Jaune Arc:** I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?

"Well it worked there." Kid joked.

_Jaune accepts Ruby's offered hand and uses her to lift himself back up_

"Someone finally accepted her hand." Tsubaki cheered.

**Yang Xiao Long:** Snow Angel probably wasn't the best start.

**Ruby Rose:** Come on, Jaune... Let's go.

_Ruby leads Jaune out of the locker room by supporting him and his damaged self-esteem_

_Cut to the Beacon Cliff, overlooking a forest, with several students_

_Cut to Ozpin and Goodwitch_

**Professor**** Ozpin:** For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest.

_Cut to Goodwitch_

**Glynda Goodwitch:** Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of teams.

**Glynda Goodwitch: **Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today.

_Cut to Ruby, Yang, Other person (Cardin) and Ren_

**Ruby Rose:** What? Ohhh...

_Cut to Ozpin_

**Professor Ozpin:** These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well.

_Cut to Ruby groaning_

**Professor Ozpin:** That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years.

_Cut to mirrors breaking behind a shocked Ruby_

**Ruby Rose: **Whaaaat?!

"That isn't the best way to decide teams." Soul responded.

_Cut to Nora and Ren_

**Nora Valkyrie:** See? I told you-!

_Cut to Ozpin_

**Professor Ozpin:** After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die.

_Cut to Jaune laughing nervously and then gulps loudly_

_Cut to Ren and Nora who is smiling_

Patti smiles. "How could you smile to that?" Liz yelled. "First: She can and second: I've got my big sis' with me!" Patti replied.

_Cut to Ozpin and Goodwitch_

**Professor Ozpin:** You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?

_Jaune raises his hand_

**Jaune Arc: **Yeah, um, sir?

**Professor Ozpin:** Good! Now, take your positions.

_Everyone strikes a pose on their tile. Nora crouches low, Ren wields his weapons (StormFlower), Yang raises her fists which has her weapons on her wrists (Ember Celica), Ruby readies herself,and Jaune is still raising his hand_

"Ok I'll tell you the names that have been seen Maka." "Thanks.""Ren wields the StormFlower, Yang has the Ember Celica the gauntlets on her wrists. You know Ruby's" "Crescent Rose." "And Jaune has the Crocea Mors." Rising Knight explained.

**Jaune Arc:** Uh, sir?

**Jaune Arc: **I've got, um... a question.

_Cut to Weiss in her pose like in a fencing position with her weapon out _(Myrtenaster) getting rocketed into the air and into the forest by the springboard_  
><em>

"Oh yeah Weiss has the Myrtenaster." He added.

__Cut to Jaune__

**Jaune Arc: **So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?

_Cut to Ozpin and Goodwitch_

**Professor Ozpin:** No. You will be falling.

_Cut to other character (Russel Thrush) being sent flying to the forest_

"Who is he." They asked. "You'll find out later." Rising Knight responded.

_Cut to Jaune_

**Jaune Arc: **Oh, uh, I see... So, did you, like, hand out parachutes for us?

_Cut to Nora getting thrown through the air_

"It's called a landing strategy for a reason." Black Star yelled.

**Nora Valkyrie: **Woooo!

"Awww. That looks fun." "Well you can't do that." Liz told her little sister.

_Cut to Ozpin and Goodwitch_

**Professor Ozpin:** No. You will be using your own landing strategy.

_Ren and Cardin vanish_

**Jaune Arc:** Uh-huh... Yeah.

_At her turn, Yang winks at her younger sister, puts on a pair of aviators, and flies off with a "Woo-hoooooooo!" a second before Ruby joins her._

"Smart." Maka pointed out.

_Cut to Jaune_

**Jaune Arc:** So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!...

_He asks this part just when he finally has to get hurled with the cloud of students now making their way down into the forest below _

_Cut to Ozpin simply taking a sip of his drink before the scene goes black_

"He is not going to last." "Don't be too sure Black Star." Rising Knight told him.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the 4th chapter. Hope you enjoyed. I'm sorry I didn't include much of Crona and Ragnarok. I'll try working on that. Anyways this is The Rising Knight signing off<strong>

**SEE YA!**


	5. Falling From The Sky At Beacon

**Hello everybody this is The Rising Knight bringing you the 5th chapter of this series fanfic. Now 1st off: I'm really sorry for the hiatus for this story I just haven't been motivated to do this (Yet I have been watching an unhealthy amount of anime.) . Now the 2nd part there is 3 new cast members joining the crew of Soul Eater Cast Reacts to RWBY! Which you will hopefully know. Anyways... Let's get to the Story!**

**I do not own RWBY, Red vs. Blue, Soul Eater, or any other crap I reference.**

**The transcript for the RWBY Episode 5 is owned by RoosterTeeth and the RWBY wikia.**

* * *

><p>Soul takes the remote off the table and was just about to press Play before The Rising Knight snatches the remote off him. "Hey! What was that for!?" Soul yelled.<p>

"I wanted to press play." Rising Knight blubbered.

"Well, you could have just asked." Soul replied

"I was kidding."

"Oh... Um... okay." Soul spoke.

"Okay, everyone! We will be having three new people joining us today to watch this show!" Rising Knight announced.

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled.

"I don't know how to handle this." Crona cried.

"Are they going to take the food?" Ragnarok screeched.

"Why are they coming here to watch a DVD?" Liz questioned.

"Do they want my autograph?" Black Star shouted.

"Do they like giraffes?" Patti asked.

"Hope they are nice." Tsubaki stated.

"And cool." Soul added.

"Better not be Dad, Stein and Medusa." Maka groaned.

"Whoever they are, they better be damn symmetrical!" Death the Kid demanded.

"Well you are about to find out." Rising Knight told everyone as he opened the door to show 3 girls standing at the door.

"The one with brown hair with a tail on the left side is Meme Tatane. A first year student and a meister." Rising Knight told the group.

"She probably wants my autograph." Black Star guessed.

"I don't think she wants your autograph Black Star." Liz told the Blue haired ninja.

"The one with long, blonde hair is Anya Hepburn. Also a first year student and meister." He told the group.

"She definitely wants my autograph." Black Star smirked. Anya lit up like a beacon then looked away with a 'Hmph!' "I'm going to take that as a no." Black Star sobbed.

"And finally, the on with black hair parted like Makas hair... sorta, she is called Tsugumi Harudori and is also a first year student and a weapon."

"Oh I remember her she definitely wanted my autograph." Black Star rejoiced.

"Black Star, you beat up two guys who wanted to be her meister so I don't think she wants your autograph." Tsubaki told Black Star.

"I was expecting worse but you guys are welcome to come in and besides we didn't have a proper meeting. I'm Maka Albarn. Nice to meet you Tsugumi." Maka greeted the girl.

**(Authors Note: I know Soul Eater NOT! is set before shit happens but this is just for some ideas I can work with. Also Meme is pronounced _Mem-meh_.****)**

"Your'e free to come in, you know." Rising Knight told the three girls.

They all entered to be halted by Death the Kid. He started circling the girls. He pointed at Anya who moved back. "You're not symmetrical!" He yelled and shifted his finger to Meme.

"You're not symmetrical!" He yelled once again then stopped. He then went around checking Tsugumi who looked startled. He quickly made adjustments to her hair.

"You're perfect." He stared lovingly at her. She started to became red as a tomato.

"I'm going to write a poem." Crona said as she/he walked off.

"Hey Crona I've been meaning to ask you this question are you a girl or a boy?" Rising Knight asked.

"Um. I-I don't know." Crona stammered.

"So you don't know what gender you are?" Rising Knight questioned.

"...No"

"Ragnarok?" He asked.

"She's a girl because she is such a pus-"

"Woah, keep it clean Ragnarok." Rising Knight cut him off.

"Fine." Ragnarok hesitated.

"Good boy." He said as he threw him the bowl if popcorn.

"Oooh yummy!" Ragnarok yelled as he at the whole thing.

"Hey that was my bowl!" Maka yelled.

"Oh. Yeah... Sorry." Ragnarok joked.

They all sat at the couch looking at the TV besides Crona who was writing a poem.

"Sooo how was your first day at the DWMA?" Tsubaki asked the 3 girls hoping to start a conversation.

"I'm with these two so what do you think?" Anya complained.

"Why are we here?" Meme asked.

"I told you probably a day ago that you were going to watch a DVD with these guys. That is why you are here... on this couch." Rising Knight answered.

"I don't remember you telling us that." Meme answered.

"Do you even remember your name?" Rising Knight interrogated.

"Ummm... I know it started with a 'M'." Meme guessed.

"Your name is Meme." He told the clueless girl.

"That's right!" She responded.

"Ok, since you guys missed out on some episodes we will pretty much summarize the 4 episodes for you." Rising Knight told them.

After they finished summarizing the show with a lot of detail they all sat down at the couch.

"We probably could have watched the episodes with your detail." Anya groaned.

"I'm back with my poem." Crona yelled. She handed it to Maka who read it then went to the corner.

"What happened?" The three girls asked.

"She read one of Crona's poems." Soul told them. Everyone besides the three girls shivered.

"Are they that bad?" They ask. Black Star snatches the poem and shoves it to them. "Read." They read the poem and immediately go to the corner and started sobbing.

"Why'd he choose the other girl?" Tsugumi cried. After half an hour of crying they finally stood up and went to the couch.

Rising Knight grabs the remote and hands it to Meme. "Care to do the honors?" He asked. She takes the remote and presses the Off button. "Not that button." He yelled and takes it from Meme and shifts it over to Anya who looks at in shock.

"Why would I press a button on a ghastly controller." Anya hissed.

"Gargantous!" Tsugumi yelled. **  
><strong>

"Suit yourself." Rising Knight replies. Right as he gives it to Tsugumi, Anya snatches it off her and presses Play.

* * *

><p><em>The opening ends to an overhead view of Emerald Forest, where a black bird is flying slowly and magnificently, right up to the moment it gives a final shriek and Ruby crashes through it in a burst of feathers as she plummets downward.<em>

Crona lets out a scream of shock.

**Ruby**: "Birdie, no!"

"At least it wasn't a giraffe." Patti muttered.

"But giraffes don't fly." Liz told her sister.

"But they can dance!" Patti yelled.

"No they can't."

"Yes they can I read a book about it!" Patti cried.

"Liz, you need to get her into older books." Kid told Liz.

_Ruby fires off a few rounds from Crescent Rose to slow her down, then turns the weapon into its scythe form to catch the branch of a tree in her blade and fall downward at a slower pace._

"That is easy to do for The one and only Black Star! HAHAH-"

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka hits him over the head with the deadly book.

"So that's what she does if she gets annoyed." Tsugumi thought.

_Weiss, armed with Myrtenaster, summons a white snowflake circle under her and leaps off of it to the forest below._

"That is Weiss if I am correct." Anya answered. "She doesn't look mean at all." Everyone rolled their eyes.

_Ren descends (with Nora Valkyrie briefly being seen next to him at a faster speed) and spins in the air, eventually using StormFlower's blades to spiral around the trunk of a large tree and hit the ground, brushing off his clothes before looking up to see..._

"You guys would be friends you know." Liz told Kid.

"Fix his hair and clothes up and we'll see." Death the Kid responded.

**Yang**: "Woo-hooo! Yeah! Ally-oop!"

"That's Yin right?" Meme spoke.

"It's Yang." Tsugumi corrected her.

_Yang, soaring right over the treetops, is using her gauntlets and its fiery force to push her through the air further and further north, spinning and laughing with each blast, even when she crashes through the leaves of a tree and leaps off two trunks to tumble to the ground._

**Yang**: "Nailed it!" (_runs off_)

"They are some stable glasses for them to stay on." Soul pointed out.

_Pyrrha, her weapon in sword form and armed with a shield, crashes through several trees and rolls on a branch, immediately shifting her blade into a rifle and looking through the scope at Jaune as he continues to scream and fall helplessly. Pyrrha coolly transforms her weapon again to its spear form, takes a moment to evaluate her throw, and rockets the javelin deep into the forest until a "THUNK!" is heard__._

"Did she k-kill him?" Crona trembled.

"Yes, Yes she did." Ragnarok sympathized. Crona started tearing up.

**Jaune**: (_in the distance_) "Thank you!"

**Pyrrha**: (_waving_) "I'm sorry!

Ragnarok started laughing.

"Why did you do that?" Crona started sobbing

"Because it was funny." Ragnarok giggled.

_In the middle of the forest, Ruby lan__ds in a crouch, then darts off with a single mantra in her mind._

**Ruby (thinking)**: "_Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Yang, gotta find Yang, gotta find..._" (_shouting_) "Yang!_Yaaaang!_" (_internally, now seeing herself partnered with various people_) "_Oh, this is bad, this is really bad... What if I can't find her? What if someone finds her first? Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny! ...I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Ooh! What about Blake?! So mysterious, so calm... Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her... Ugh!_" (_shakes her head of daydreams_) "_Okay... Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang, Jaune, Blake, aaaand..._"

"She is going to be partnered with Weiss" Black Star guessed.

"Uh-oh" Everyone trembled.

"Wait for it." Black Star added.

_Time seems to slow down as Ruby skids to a halt in front of Weiss as she is turning to face her. She stops just in time for their eyes to meet and a pregnant pause follows. This ends when Weiss turns on her heel and walks the other way._

"Called it!" Black Star sang out.

"TSUGUMI CHOP!" Tsugumi took Makas book and whacked him on the head causing some blood to come out.

"OWWWW! What was that for!" Black Star screamed in agony.

"Good job." Maka cheered. Tsugumi grinned.

"That hurt a lot more than the Maka Chop!" Black Star said still in pain

"Don't you say that! MAKA CHOP!" Maka smashed the book down with all her force causing Black Star to go unconscious.

"Well done. I was getting into the episode." Kid stated.

"I'm sorry for your trouble Maka." Tsubaki apologized. After an hour of waiting Black Star woke up.

"What happened?" He asked.

"What did happen?" Meme also asked.

"You got Maka Chopped." Rising Knight replied. They all continued with the episode

**Ruby**: (_following her slightly_) "Wait! Where are you going?!" (_stops and kicks the ground dejectedly_) "We're supposed to be teammates..."

"Forget about her!" Patti yelled.

"Got some built in rage still?" Soul asked.

"Oh yeah." Patti answered.

_Weiss is seen struggling through the forest, giving an occasional grunt or "Ow!" as she pushes plants out of her way. She brushes herself off and sighs in relief when she hears a voice above her._

**Jaune**: (_apparently struggling to free himself_) "Come on, come on! Stupid...!"

"I'm pretty sure you could take that out of your hood." Soul pointed out.

"But he is pretty useless don't forget Soul." Maka added.

_Weiss sees Jaune hanging a few feet in the air by the spear embedded in his hood and the tree behind him. As he gives up trying to pull it out, he looks down and sees Weiss, giving an embarrassed wave. Weiss simply heads back in the direction she came from and Jaune groans in dejection._

"She reminds me exactly of you Anya." Tsugumi spoke.

"I am not like Weiss!" Anya argued turning her head away.

**Weiss**: (_as she passes Ruby and pulls on her hood_) "By no means does this make us friends."

"You sort of are." Meme agreed.

"I am not!" Anya cried and started tearing up.

"It's alright, you are not like Weiss. You are your own person." Tsubaki comforted her. Anya wiped the tears away and smiled.

**Ruby**: (_overjoyed as she's dragged away into the bushes_) "You came back!"

"She really is determined to become her friend." Kid spoke.

"She scares me." Crona quaked.

**Jaune**: (_seeing the scene and waving his arms_) "Wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!"

"Wait for it." Rising Knight told everyone.

**Pyrrha (below)**: "Jaune?" (_he looks down at his savior_) "Do you... have any spots left on your team?"

"There we go." He sang out.

**Jaune**: (_crossing his arms_) "Very funny..." (_he eventually looks down at her and gives a smile, which she returns_)

"I'd ship them." Anya blurted out loud.

"What?"

"N-Nothing!" Anya quickly replied turning her head away so no-one could see her blush.

_The scene changes to Weiss trudging through the forest, with Ruby back a ways behind her._

**Ruby**: "What's the hurry?"

**Weiss**: "I will not let my mission be delayed because you're too slow! I swear, if I get a bad grade because of your-" (_a smiling Ruby suddenly appears next to her_) "What the...?"

"Black Star you got some competition." Patti joked.

"I don't have any competition! Comparing her to me is like comparing God with a human, which is not cool!" Black Star argued.

"Don't take my line Black Star." Soul threatened.

"Sorry, bud." Black Star smirked.

**Ruby**: "I'm not slow, see? You don't have to worry about me!"

**Weiss**: (_looking back, slightly amazed_) "When did...?"

**Ruby**: "Weiss, just because I don't exactly know how to deal with people doesn't mean I don't know how to deal with monsters!" (_gets an arm around a skeptical Weiss' shoulders_) "You're about to see a whole different side of me today, Weiss, and after it's all over, you're going to be like, 'Wow! That Ruby girl is really, really cool... (_somewhat mousily_) and I wanna be her friend!'"

"She'll give in." Rising Knight spoke.

_Ruby disappears in a shower of rose petals, which Weiss waves away from her face just as she hears crackling and rustling in the bushes around her._

"What's with the roses?" Soul asked.

"Her last name is Rose, Soul." Maka told him.

**Weiss**: (_calling out to Ruby_) "You may be fast, but you still excel at wasting time!" (_silence, save more noises_) "Ruby?" (_the forest darkens, forcing Weiss to lean in to try and find her new partner as a pair of red eyes are seen glaring behind her_) "Ruby...?"

_The camera revolves around Weiss, as multiple pairs of red eyes stare at her from the bushes and a deep growl is heard. She turns around until she spots a large, jagged Beowolf emerging from a bush and approaching her._

Crona let out a yell.

"Come on it's not the scary." Ragnarok whined.

**Weiss**: "**Ruby!**"

"Who's the damsel in distress now?" Kid joked.

The Beowolf roars as the scene goes black

"Huh. There have been none of those marine guys popping up recently." Rising Knight pointed out.

"Who are they?" The three girls ask.

"They are these people who are ruining the show and because of you they haven't come. So thank yo-"

"Codeword: Dirtbag."

"GOD DAMMI-"

* * *

><p><strong>And that is Chapter 5 of Soul Eater Cast Reacts to RWBY! If any of you guys did not know who the 3 girls are they are from the new show called Soul Eater NOT! (Yes it is a real show. Go watch it.) Hope you enjoyed and leave a review if you want. <strong>

**This is The Rising Knight signing off,**

**Tu-Tu-Ru! (Probably going to make a lot more anime references but try to guess this one.)**

**SEE YA!**


	6. Fighting At Beacon

**Hello everybody this is The Rising Knight bringing you the 6th chapter of this series and i'm sorry for the hiatus. Now with the trailers i'll probably make after I make a chapter for Episode 8 because that's when it sorta starts showing signs of the trailer going into play (or something like that.). And the reference at the at the end was Steins; Gate. So at the end of each chapter i'll probably make references to anime and guess in the comments. (Or at the start.) Anyways.. Let's get to the story!**

**I do not own RWBY, Red vs. Blue, Soul Eater, or any other crap I reference.**

**The transcript for the RWBY Episode 6 is owned by RoosterTeeth and the RWBY wikia.**

* * *

><p><em>Previously on Soul Eater Cast Reacts to RWBY...<em>

"Codeword: Dirtbag."

"GOD DAMMI-"

* * *

><p>"GOD DAMMIT!" Rising Knight yelled.<p>

"You just got Sarge'd!" Sarge rejoiced.

"Who is he?" The three girls asked.

"He is one of the people who keep on wrecking the chapters." Knight told them.

"Your not on Blue team are you?" Sarge interrogated.

"No."

"Good. Because I only drink he blood of my enemies!" Sarge yelled.

"...Are you done?"

"That's exactly it, private. The talking is over. You won. Turns out your the BIG hero, and we're gonna hold a parade in your honor. I get to drive the float. And Simmons here. IS IN CHARGE OF THE CONFETTI!" Sarge points at Simmons who pulls out the confetti but hesitates and puts it back in wherever he got it.

"What in the Blue hell are you doing Simmons!?" Sarge yelled.

"I really don't like it when girls pay direct attention to me." Simmons mumbled.

"Oh man, that is a burn. You just got burned. Burned, dude. Burned!" Donut teased.

"You again?" Rising Knight agonized.

"Yeah it is, Double-O Donut, with the licence to thrill or be thrilled with his sidekicks!" Donut sang out as he moved out of the way to show Grif and Lopez.

"We don't get paid enough to do stuff." Grif wearied.

"Nice to know! 'Kay. 'C'ya. Bye!" Rising Knight responded as he slammed the door.

* * *

><p>Rising Knight slammed the door and slid down the door.<p>

"I don't know how long I can keep this up." He struggled.

"Don't worry. This is your first time doing this right?" Meme cheered.

"It's his 6th time today handling those people." The original crew answered.

"Okay... Let's watch the 1st episode!" Meme yelled as she grabbed the remote.

"It's the 6th." They told the clueless girl.

"Right... What is the Play button?" Meme asked. Anya snatched the remote off her. "It's the one in between the pause and the stop button you dunce!" Anya yelled.

"Dunce?"

"What's wrong with it?" Anya asked.

"W-Weiss said that in the 2nd episode." Crona trembled.

"Dammit!" She yelled.

"And how do you know the pause and the stop button coming from a princess like you?" Liz and Patti teased.

"Give me a break. You pointed your sister at me when you first met me!" Anya snapped.

Soul sighed as he grabbed the remote and pressed Play.

* * *

><p><strong>RWBY Episode 6: The Emerald Forest<strong>

_The opening ends to an overhead view of the Emerald Forest as the camera pans down into the misty underbrush, where Yang Xiao Long is walking and looking around._

**Yang**: (_calling out_) "Helloooooooo?" (_not seeing a shadow quickly pass by_) "Is anyone out there? Helloooo?" (_stops and raises her arms_) "I'm getting bored here!" (_hears a rustling in the bushes behind her and turns_) "Is someone there?" (_the rustling continues as Yang comes over and peaks inside_) "Ruby, is that you?"

"Was the shadow Blake?" Maka asked.

"Yes." Crona asked. Maka looked at her in confusion but shrugged it off.

_A low, inhuman growl is heard, and Yang's head rises up as she stares at the creature._

"Nope." Everyone responded.

**Yang**: "Nope!"

_Yang quickly rolls to the side as an Ursa charges out of the green. She gets up and activates her Ember Celica, staring at the monster before another Ursa runs out behind her. She leaps over it, and its companion runs at her again, only to get knocked back by a fiery punch. The other Ursa and Yang charge at each other, and Yang manages to get under it and deliver several punches and a kick to send the creature back._

"She couldn't take any longer?" Black Star joked.

"Just wait." Rising Knight smirked.

**Yang**: "You guys wouldn't happen to have seen a girl in a red hood, would you?" (_the Ursi merely growl at her_) "You could just say 'no.'"

_One of the Ursi stands on its legs and swipes at her twice, Yang barely dodging the attacks._

"Adding on to Yang, wouldn't the hair weigh her down?" Black Star commented before he got hit a book.

"Maka.." He looked at her angrily. "It wasn't me." She told the soon-to-be "God". He opens it up to see writing that says:

Don't mess with the hair!

From: BlawnDee

"Hasn't this been used before?" Black Star stated. The narrator goes on to smash it's head on the desk.

"Get it right next time." The blue haired thug mumbled.

**Yang**: (_laughing_) "Geeeez, you two couldn't hit the broad side of a ba..."

_Before she can complete her insult, a single strand of her golden hair falls in front of her face and lands on the forest floor._

"Who's piece of hair was that?" Meme asked.

"Take a guess Meme." Anya responded.

"Ummm..."

"It's Yang you imbecile!" The princess yelled.

**Yang**: "You..." (_closes her violet eyes, then opens them to reveal red, making the Ursi look at each other confusedly before Yang screams_) "You **monsters!**"

"I've got a feeling I said something I shouldn't have." Black Star trembled.

"That is the first time I have ever saw you tremble." Death the Kid laughed. "Yeah, I think it's one of those things where you don't joke about like your hair which is totally unsymmetrical." Black Star rebutted with a smirk. Death the Kid's eyes turned red and runs at Black Star.

_An inferno surrounds Yang for a moment, and she rockets forward, unleashing a devastating combo of flaming hits and blows on the offending Ursa, making it fly through several burning trees. The other monster runs over, but stops short at Yang's gaze while a tree falls to the ground behind her._

Black Star wakes up from his beating from Kid.

"Why did they hurt the trees?!" Tsubaki yelled. Everyone looked in shock at Tsubaki. "Umm. Tsubaki.." "What?" "Trees?" "Yeah so?" Everyone for the first time was creeped out by Tsubaki and moved away ever so slightly away from her.

"Did you know about this Black Star." Soul whispered.

"No, but everybody has their... "Things.""

"I know, but I would not expect it from her." Soul replied. **(Nothing wrong with people who like trees.)**

**Yang**: "What! You want some, too?!"

_The Ursa rears up and prepares to strike... right when a whirling noise is heard and the monster makes a befuddled noise, falling down a second later to reveal Blake Belladonna with her Gambol Shroud in the beast's back._

_Yang pants in exhaustion while Blake recalls the weapon back to her hand, sheathing it on her back and smiling to the side (or the audience, if she broke the fourth wall). Yang, now purple-eyed again, speaks to her new partner over the smoking remains of the monster._

"Hey he breaks the fourth wall better than you do." Patti burst out averting her eyes to Rising Knight.

"Yeah." He sighed as he looked downwards.

"What's a fourth wall? Is it something that keeps a wall from breaking and how many walls are there?"

"I'm not going to bother." Anya spoke.

**Yang**: "I could've taken him."

"She could've but considering how much damage she did to the Ursa it would have been much quicker for Blake to take them out stealthily." Maka added.

"Yeah, Exactly." Black Star agreed.

"Something you don't understand." Maka addressed. Black Star stopped talking.

_The scene suddenly changes to Weiss Schnee's predicament from the previous episode's end, deflecting the swipe from a Beowolf with her Myrtenaster and getting pushed back into the middle of the beastly circle. She holds out her sword as she goes through her dueling motions and practices._

"Looks like Weiss is going to be turned into bear food." Tsugumi trembled.

"Did someone mention food?" Ragnarok asked.

"She is talking about Weiss." Liz told the demon sword.

"... I would eat her." He told her.

"That's horrible."

"Well I would eat all of you." He told everyone.

"Well that's nice to know." Maka mumbled.

**Weiss**: (_in her head_) "_Remember your training, Weiss. Head up, shoulders back, right foot forward - not that forward! - slow your breathing, wait for the right time to strike, and..._" (_brings her rapier up, the revolver spinning_) "_**Now!**_"

"Wait that was her left foot." Soul corrected.

_Weiss dashes forward with her loaded weapon at the Beowolf in front of her, just when Ruby suddenly appears between the two in a blur of rose petals and a swipe of her Crescent Rose scythe, landing a hit on the monster._

**Ruby**: "Gotcha!"

"She attacked out of turn." Anya hissed.

_Weiss widens her eyes and screams as she quickly has to stop, swinging the sword in a random direction and creating a line of fire that sets a nearby tree ablaze, followed quickly by the rest of the forest around the clearing._

"Not the tree!" Tsubaki yelled then started sobbing.

"Don't worry Tsubaki everything will be alright." Liz tried comforting her.

"Never thought I would ever comfort her in my whole life." Liz thought.

"That tree was really unsymmetrical it didn't deserve to live." Kid muttered.

"What did you say." She said in a deathly voice.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." He said trembling with fear.

"And I never thought I would see Kid be so scared of someone like Tsubaki." Liz pondered.

_Ruby, distracted by Weiss' mess-up, is barely defended when the same Beowolf scratches at her weapon, knocking the younger girl into the heiress._

**Ruby**: "Hey, watch it!"

**Weiss**: "Excuse me! You attacked out of turn! I could have killed you!"

"God dammit." Anya facepalmed.

**Ruby**: "You'll have to try a lot harder than _that_..."

_The duo wield their arms as the pack of Beowolves whine and growl around them. Ruby reloads her scythe just as a flaming tree falls near them._

**Weiss**: (_grabbing Ruby's arm_) "We have to _go_!"

"Yeah it is probably best for them to run away." Crona mentioned.

"Just wait for the trailers Crona." Rising Knight told the purple haired girl.

_She leads Ruby out of the blaze as it engulfs the grass and sets the Grimm to running back the way they came or suffering in the fire._

_Ruby and Weiss stop a safe ways from the smoke and flames. Weiss learns over and pants as Ruby looks behind her._

**Ruby**: "What was _that_?! That should've been easy!"

"Wait there were trailers?" Everyone yelled.

"Yep."

"Soul why didn't you start there?" Maka demanded.

"I started there so it wouldn't spoil anything." He answered.

"They don't spoil anything really." Rising Knight told him.

"Oh, then i'll start it after Episode 8." Soul announced.

"...Not cool." Patti teased.

"GOD DAMMIT PATTI!" Soul erupted.

**Weiss**: "Well perhaps if you had exercised even the _slightest_ amount of caution with the placement of your strikes, I wouldn't have set the forest on **fire**!"

Tsubaki sniffled.

**Ruby**: (_scoffs_) "What's that supposed to mean?"

**Weiss**: "I'm just surprised someone who talks so _much_ would communicate so _little_ during an encounter!"

"She doesn't really talk much." Crona pointed out.

**Ruby**: "Well, I'm sorry you need my help to win a fight. I'm just _fine_ on my own!"

**Weiss**: "Well, congratulations on being the strongest _child_ to sneak your way into Beacon. Bravo!"

"She didn't exactly sneak in either." She added in.

_Weiss begins to walk off on her partner yet again. Ruby, with an agitated shriek, unfolds Crescent Rose, slices a tree down to the stump, refolds it back, and follows her partner as the tree crashes behind her. Neither notice the large dark feather floating onto the fallen trunk behind them._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Tsubaki screamed as she fell to the floor pouring out tears. They paused the video to let her rest and get over the trees that were lost in the episode. After she returned to her senses they stated the video.

_Meanwhile across the Forest, Pyrrha Nikos, armed with her sword ans shield, and Jaune Arc are making their way through the bushes. Jaune hears a noise far away and turns his head._

**Jaune**: "Did you hear that?"

**Pyrrha**: "Gunfire. It seems some of our comrades have encountered the enemy."

_They keep moving forward, Jaune still staring in the sound's direction as Pyrrha raises a branch to pass by and accidentally releases it right at Jaune's face, flooring him instantly._

"Hah what a loser." Black Star smirked.

**Pyrrha**: (_looking back behind her_) "Jaune! I'm sorry!"

**Jaune**: (_laughs, lowering his hand from her cheek to reveal a gash from the wooden recoil_) "It's okay. Just a scratch!" (_gets back up when Pyrrha approaches him_)

**Pyrrha**: "Why didn't you activate your Aura?"

"Huh?" Black Star said out of confusion.

**Jaune**: "Huh?"

**Pyrrha**: "Your Aura."

"Gesundheit." He also said out of confusion.

**Jaune**: "Gesundheit."

**Pyrrha**: "Jaune, do you... know what Aura is?"

"Psch! Of course the Great Black Star knows!" Black Star yelled.

"You just almost said every word Jaune just said Black Star." Crona told him. Black Star looked at her in confusion then realized that he actually did and stopped moving.

"Hah you're Vomit Boy." Ragnarok teased.

"SHUT UP!" Black Star yelled jumping up and down out of frustration.

**Jaune**: (_waves the question off, avoiding eye contact_) "Psch! Of course I do! Do _you_ know what Aura is?"

_Pyrrha smiles at him and gets ready to explain as the scene changes to Lie Ren's trek through the forest's tall grass._

**Pyrrha (off-screen)**: "_Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Have you ever felt you were being watched without knowing that someone was there?_"

**Jaune (off-screen)**: "_Uh... yeah._"

_Ren stops and narrows his eyes, looking around him while a huge black Grimm serpent rises up from the grass behind him and quickly surrounds him with its large, hissing body. Ren adopts a sighting stance as the snake coils together in front of him and attacks with its long fangs._

"Why does he have to be soooo unsymmetrical." Death the Kid whined.

**Pyrrha**: (_back on screen, walking around Jaune_) "With practice, our Aura can be our shield. Everyone has it, even animals."

"That is a special place if animals wield shields." Meme replied.

"She doesn't mean like that Meme." Tsugumi told the absent minded girl.

**Jaune**: "What about monsters?"

**Pyrrha**: "No." (_switching back to Ren as he leaps out of the way, the snake's mouth hitting the ground and instantly coming up again to hit a jumping Ren back with its snout_) "_The monsters we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm, the manifestation of anonymity._" (_Ren lands in a crouch when the serpent encircles him again, and he unleashes his StormFlower before jumping up and firing at the creature_) "_They are the darkness, and we are the light._"

Kid realizes how symmetrical the StormFlowers are and stares admiringly.

"It's, it's so beautiful." He stuttered.

**Jaune (off-screen)**: (_as Ren kicks the snake's snout and slashes at its head_) "_Right, that's why we fight them!_"

**Pyrrha (off-screen)**: "_It's not about why; it's about knowing._" (_the snake flows around Ren and tries to bite him again, but he flips over it and drives his weapons into its head, pausing a moment without sensing serpent's white head behind him_) "Understanding dark and light helps us manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both._"_

"Why can't you be like those guns?" Kid asked Liz & Patti.

"Excuse me?" Liz snapped.

"Why can't you be like those guns?" He asked again.

"What? Are we not good enough?" She yelled.

"Your'e boob sizes aren't the same so of course you aren't good enou-" Death the Kid immediately got hit over the head with a book.

"Thanks for letting me use your book." Patti told giggled.

"No problem." Maka replied. After Kid woke from his coma they continued the show.

_Ren turns and looks up at the white head as it launches itself at him, dodging it and landing just in time to see the head slither towards him. As it gets closer, he runs at it and leaps onto the black head, sliding over its body and blasting the other head._

"How does he do that?" Soul asked Rising Knight. He shrugged.

**Pyrrha (off-screen)**: "_By baring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm. All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You protect yourself and your soul when fighting._" (_Ren is unprepared for the white half to hit him with its head, knocking him off as he drops his weapons, and leaving him to merely raise his arms and distantly cry "No!" to the mouth of the black head_)

"It's like a forcefield!" Black Star blurted out.

"**Jaune**: (_opens his eyes with the revelation_) "It's like a forcefield!"

"God Dammit." He yelled.

"Vomit Boy." Ragnarok whispered.

**Pyrrha**: "Yes, if you want to look at it that way."

_Ren is now holding the front fangs of the colossal snake in his hands, glowing a faint, pulsating pink as he grips the teeth and yanks them from the monster's mouth, causing it to flail away. It attempts to bite him again, but Ren spins to the side and stabs a fang into its eye, rotating his arm to deliver a final blow that drives the makeshift weapon into its skull, which ripples, expands, and blows apart in a dark mess as its headless body falls over its fellow creature. Wasting no time, Ren runs right at the white head._

"Now that is cool." Patti answered.

"I'm agreeing with that." Soul added not phased that she said "Cool."

**Pyrrha**: (_walking up to Jaune and touching the side of his head_) "Now, close your eyes and concentrate."

**Jaune**: (_complying_) "Uhh... Okay."

"She wants him." Maka said in a fangirly way.

"I'm guessing you're up for pairings aren't you?" Rising Knight inquired.

"Yup." She said happily.

_Pyrrha smiles and closes her own eyes, opening them as her skin glows and her irises shrink before shutting them again. The two stand there, now with Pyrrha glowing a faint red and Jaune a bright white._

**Pyrrha**: (_mentally speaking_) "_For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all, infinite in distance and unbound by death._" (_placing a hand on his chest_) "_I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee._" (_Pyrrha stops glowing red and hunches over in tiredness_)

"So that is aura?" Black Star asked.

"Yes." Crona answered. Black Star looked at her in confusion but shrugged it off.

**Jaune**: (_still glowing, concerned_) "Pyrrha?"

**Pyrrha**: (_getting back up_) "It's all right. I used my Aura to unlock yours, but the energy that protects you now is your own." (_grins as she watches the scratch close up and vanish_) 'You have a lot of it."

**Jaune**: (_smiling and looking at his hands as the glow stops_) "Wow..."

_At the same time, Ren stands atop of the body of his enemy, sliding the weapons into his sleeves and brushing them off before a strange, animal-like noise is heard above him twice. He looks up and meets the upside-down eyes of Nora Valkyrie._

"I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like." Kid adds in.

**Ren**: (_sighs_) "I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like."

Kid rolls his eyes.

_In response, Nora gives her friend a "Boop!" on the nose, and the scene cuts to black as the credits roll._

Patti giggles and says "Boop!" while she pokes everyone's nose.

"She's going to be yelling that for 3 weeks." Liz sighed.

"Let's watch the next one!" Patti yelled as she pressed the button.

"Boop!"

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the 6th chapter of Soul Eater Reacts To RWBY! Hope you enjoyed this chapter and like I said before I'm sorry for the hiatus and tell me some jokes for me to add into the series using the comments. <strong>

**Anime reference: "Cooking is so fun! Cooking is so fun! Now it's time to take a break and see what we have done"**

**This is The Rising Knight signing off**

**SEE YA!**


	7. Screaming Like A Girl At Beacon

**Hello everybody this is The Rising Knight bringing you the 7th chapter of Soul Eater Cast Reacts To RWBY! And to those who didn't know the reference I did at the end of the previous chapter it was... Azumanga Daioh! (Shout-out to archsage328, slaudone1 and a Guest who is nameless.)**

**Anyways let's get to the story!**

**The following is a fan-based parody. Soul Eater, RWBY & Red vs. Blue or whatever I mention are owned by RoosterTeeth, Funimation, Bones or whatever studio it is owned to.**

**The** **RWBY transcript is owned by the RWBY wikia and RoosterTeeth.**

* * *

><p>"BOOP!" Patti yelled as she pressed Play.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>RWBY Episode 7: The Emerald Forest Pt. 2<strong>

_The opening__ ends to a view of Professor Ozpin watching the students on his Scroll at the Beacon Cliffs overlooking the Emerald Forest when Glynda Goodwitch walks up behind him, holding her own tablet._

"They're like I-Pads from the future..." Patti exaggerated wrapping one arm around her sis.

"... Sure." Liz agreed slyly.

**Glynda**: The last pair has been formed, sir. (_taps the screen to show the ending scene of the last episode_) Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy... I can't possibly imagine those two getting along. Still, he's probably better off than Miss Nikos. (_the video changes to Pyrrha and Jaune Arc's trek through the woods_)

**Ozpin**: Mmmm...

"I don't think he cares." Maka whispers.

"Why are you whispering?" Soul whispers back.

"I don't know. Why are you whispering?" Maka replies while whispering. This goes back and forth for a while yet they don't notice that everyone is paying attention to them.

"Why has it gone silent?" Maka whispered.

"JUST WATCH THE DAMN SHOW! I'M BIGGER THAN YOU BOTH SO YOU BETTER LISTEN!" Black Star yelled. That shut Maka and Soul up.

"So that's how commoners quieten people down." Anya blurted out. Black Star turned to Anya and gave a flirtatious smile.

"You want my autograph now?" He asked.

"Aahh." Anya lit up then blushed and cleared her throat. "Why would I want something like that? Hmmph." Anya puffed.

"Suit yourself." He sighed looking away in disappointment.

**Glynda**: I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat. (_deactivates the tablet, walking back a little_) I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple within just a few minutes. (_turning back to Ozpin_) "Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year? (_silence_) "Professor Ozpin?"

"Relics?" Maka responded.

"It's the items that choose the teams." Crona answered.

"But isn't there already team-"

"Of 4" Crona added.

"... Nerd." Ragnarok teases.

_Ozpin doesn't answer, watching his tablet with a contemplating interest as it shows the footage of Ruby Rose sitting in the grass and picking stray leaves while her "partner" Weiss Schnee walks in random directions._

**Weiss**: (_walking right_) It's definitely this way. (_stops and starts walking left_) I mean... this way! It's _definitely _this way. (_stops in front of Ruby_) Alright, it's official: We passed it.

"Right, because walking circles means you have definitely passed it." Black Star mumbled.

"Black Star are you alright? You seem irritated." Tsubaki asked.

"Well, maybe I am." Black Star snapped.

"I think you hit him with your book one too many times." Death the Kid told Maka.

"Or maybe it's that beating you gave him." Maka replied.

**Ruby**: (_stands up, slightly annoyed_) Weiss, why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?

"Where are they going?" Meme asked. She looks around. "Where am I again?" She asks.

**Weiss**: Because I know _exactly_ where we're going! We're going... to... the forest temple!

"Weiss uses optimism." Kid jokes.

**Ruby**: (_sighs, frustrated_)

"It is not very effective." Kid adds. Everyone sighs.

"Not cool." Patti says.

"God dammit Patti!" Soul yells.

**Weiss**: Oh, stop it! You don't know where we are, either!

**Ruby**: Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything.

**Weiss**: "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

**Ruby**: It means you're a big, stupid **jerk** and I hate you!

Everyone cheers and pulls out signs and inflatable hands from out of nowhere which say: GO RUBY!

**Weiss**: (_sighs to herself, spinning around and walking in another direction_) Just keep moving!

**Ruby**: (_in a faux imitation of Weiss' voice_) _Oh, just keep moving! Hurry up! Waaaah! Watch where you're going!_ (_in her normal voice_) Why are you so bossy?

**Weiss**: (_turning back around to face Ruby_) I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!

"She is sorta bossy." Soul says.

**Ruby**: Stop treating me like a kid!

"And she is sorta a kid." Soul debates with himself.

**Weiss**: Stop acting like a kid!

**Ruby**: Well, stop acting like you're perfect!

**Weiss**: I'm. Not. Perfect! Not yet... But I'm still leagues better than you. (_continues to walk away_)

"Ouch. If she was holding a mic, that would be the perfect time to drop it." Liz stated.

**Ruby**: (_to herself, dejectedly_) You don't even know me...

_From the forest, Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna step out into a clearing that reveals the circular stone temple, broken and decrepit but for the platforms around its inside, holding several black and gold objects._

**Yang**: Think this is it?

"I don't know considering it has objects maybe not." Black Star snapped. Everyone trembled.

_In response, Blake gives Yang an incredulous look and heads down the hill, her partner following. They walk across the floor and observe the items on each pedestal, now shown to be familiar shapes._

**Blake**: (_looking at a black king, confused_) Chess pieces?

"Knight to C4" Kid added. Everyone groaned.

**Yang**: Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here.

**Blake**: Well, I guess we should pick one.

"Bets anyone?" Rising Knight announced. Each of them put money in.

"The black rook because it's symmetrical." Kid said.

"The horse because it looks like a giraffe." Patti said.

"No it doesn't." Liz obliged.

"Gold queen." Liz said. Everyone put in their bets and continued on.

_Jaune and Pyrrha are standing at the mouth of a dark cave, where drawings are seen to the side involving armed men against giant beasts._

**Jaune**: Think this is it?

_The scene cuts to their walk inside the cave, Jaune holding a short, burning torch to light their way._

"I'm not sure that is it." Tsubaki added.

"Well, aren't you Captain Obvious?" Black Star barked.

**Pyrrha**: I'm not sure this is it.

"... Huh." Black Star replied.

**Jaune**: (_sighs_) Pyrrha, I made the torch. Could you at least humor me for, like, five more feet?

"He made a torch!?" They yelled.

_Suddenly and completely unexpectedly, Jaune trips on the ground, and the torch flies into a small puddle, extinguishing the flame so the two are cast in darkness with only their eyes visible._

"That went well." Soul mumbled.

"For 5 feet." Maka added.

**Pyrrha**: (_as Jaune gets up and grumbles_) Do you... feel that?

Rising Knight in a panicked state knowing what is going to happen, blocked the entrances in the house and started checking around the house.

"What's wrong?" They asked.

"Oh, nothing." He laughed nervously.

**Jaune**: Soul-crushing regret?

**Pyrrha**: No, it's... _warm_.

"In honor of that aqua guy: Bow Chicka Bow Wow." Kid joked. Rising Knight picked up a frying pan.

"Where is he?" He thundered.

"Relax, it was me." Kid said. Knight chilled down and continued with the show.

**Yang**: Hmmmm... (_studies the golden knight, then picks it up and shows it to Blake_) How about a cute little pony?

**Blake**: (_smirking_) Sure. (_they walk towards each other to the center of the temple floor_)

"YES!" Patti yelled fistpumping.

"There goes our weekly allowance." Tsugumi sobbed.

"And I was sooo close." Anya yelled.

"Sucks to be you! Hahaha!" Patti teased.

"Hmmph, whatever, I didn't really care in the first place." Anya huffed.

**Yang**: That wasn't too hard!

**Blake**: Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find. (_they share a smile_)

"Oh, the irony." Soul joked. Everyone smirked.

"You find that funny and yet you don't laugh at my jokes?" Kid yelled.

"You try too hard." Soul replied.

_Jaune and Pyrrha continue onward through the cave until they see a large glowing point of gold right in front of them, illuminating Jaune's excited features._

"Is that a soul?" Maka asks.

"Is it edible? If it is, I would eat it." Ragnarok says dribbling.

"No." Crona says. "Look at the shape." Crona points out.

"Oh." Maka responds.

**Jaune**: That's the relic! (_he slowly reaches out to grab it, but it moves away from his swipe_) Hey! Bad... relic! (_he tries to get it again, then jumps forward and hangs onto it as the object raises him above the ground_) Gotcha!

**Pyrrha**: (_worried_) Jaune...?

"He is screwed." They say.

_Jaune's catch lowers itself so he is dangling right in front of the now-glowing red lines and eyes of a Death Stalker._

"Wait for it..." They say.

_Jaune's scream is heard all the way from the temple, where Yang turns towards the direction of its source._

"Hah, He screams like a girl." Black Star yells.

**Yang**: Some girl is in trouble! Blake, did you hear that?

Everyone bursts out laughing.

"Case and Point." Black Star laughed.

_Blake doesn't answer, staring at something in the sky._

"Well they say, if you read a lot of books, your head will be up in the sky." Kid joked once again.

"...Shut Up." Soul said.

_At the cave entrance, Pyrrha rushes out right before the monster crashes through the hole, roaring and waving its grass-encrusted claws as Jaune hangs from the stinger, calling from help and continuing to scream._

**Jaune**: (_sobbing_) Help! Whoa-ah-ah-ah-ah! Why?! Pyrrha! He-e-e-elp! Pyrrha, this is not the relic! It's not! (_continues to cry and get shaken around_) Do something!

"Not saying anything Black Star?" Maka questioned.

"Nah, He's got himself into that problem." Black Star rejoined.

**Pyrrha**: (_wielding her spear in front of the creature_) Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let- (_before she can finish, the Grimm hurls its tail back and launches a still-screaming Jaune across the forest as she watches in dismay_) ... go. (_she turns back to the scorpion as it continues to snap its claws at her, and she smiles embarrassingly before turning and rushing away in a burst of green leaves_)

"Poor girl." Tsugumi says.

_Blake is still staring at something above them, but Yang is focused on the forest._

**Yang**: Blake, did you hear that? (_turns to her partner_) What should we do?

_Finally, the faint-but-growing-louder scream of "Heads uuuuuuuup!" is heard when Ruby falls from the sky and presumably crash lands to the ground, when the scene cuts to black and the credits roll._

"How?" Soul yells

"Hey, man. You shouldn't yell so loud. People are sleepin' and stuff." Some blonde haired person says.

"OH, WHAT THE FU-"

* * *

><p><strong>And that is the 7th chapter of Soul Eater Cast Reacts to RWBY! Hope you enjoyed it. Leave suggestions of some skits I could put in the series.<strong>

**This is The Rising Knight signing off,**

**"Sakamoto did it." (Guess that anime!)**

**SEE YA!**


	8. Being a Bad-Ass At Beacon

**Hello everybody this is The Rising Knight bringing you the 8th chapter of Soul Eater Cast Reacts To RWBY! And to those who didn't know the reference I did at the end of the previous chapter it was... Nichijou - My Ordinary Life! (Shout-out to slaudone1 once again for getting it right again!)**

Anyways,** let's get back to the story!**

**The following is a fan-based parody. Soul Eater, RWBY & Red vs. Blue or whatever I mention are owned by RoosterTeeth, Funimation, Bones or to their respective owner.**

**The** **RWBY transcript is owned by the RWBY wikia and RoosterTeeth.**

* * *

><p>Previously on Soul Eater Cast Reacts To RWBY...<p>

"Hey, man. You shouldn't yell so loud. People are sleepin' and stuff."

"OH, WHAT THE FU-"

* * *

><p>"OH, WHAT THE FUCK!" Rising Knight yells.<p>

"Who is he?" They ask.

"I seem to remember someone calling me . . . Durrnt." Durrnt assumed.

"Your name tag says 'My name is Wade.'" Crona pointed out.

"That's a name _brand_, dude. My name is definitely Durrnt." Durrnt rebutted.

"She's a girl." Maka responded.

"Cool." Wade/ Durrnt replied.

"It's nice to meet you Durnt." Meme lilted.

"No. . . . It's got more syllables, man. Du-r-r-rnt." Wade retorted.

"Durnt?" Meme confused.

"You're not saying it right, man." Wade answered.

"Durnt!" Meme yelled.

"Durrnt!" Wade yelled.

"Wait... Who am I again?" Meme asked.

"Try checking your underwear, It worked for a guy named Sam." Wade told her. Meme lifted up her skirt to reveal her underwear reading: Victoria's Secrets.

"That's right, my name is Victoria!" Meme announced.

"Well Victoria, your real name is Meme." Anya reminded her.

"Oh, yeah." Meme, now thinking back.

"WHATEVER, JUST GET OUT!" Black Star yelled grabbing Wade and throwing him out the window.

"NOOOOOTTT COOOOOOL MAAAAAAAAAANN!" Wade yelled, voice fading into the distance. Soul rolls his eyes.

"I need to see more action." Black Star sighed.

Soul grabs the remote. He offers it to everyone. He offers it to Anya. She blushes and takes the remote.

"It's not like I -" "Yeah, Yeah, whatever." Soul replies. Anya presses Play.

* * *

><p><strong>RWBY Episode 8: Players and Pieces<strong>

_The opening ends to the sight of Weiss Schnee and Ruby Rose hanging on to something very feathery and very fast, as evidenced by the loud wind and the two being blown sideways._

**Weiss**: (_shouting to be heard_) Ruby! I told you this was a terrible idea!

"How?!" Soul yells.

**Ruby**: (_also raising her voice_) We're fine! Stop worrying!

**Weiss**: I am **so** far beyond worrying!

**Ruby**: In a good way?

"What do you think?" Black Star barked.

**Weiss**: In a bad way! In a very bad way!

**Ruby**: Well, why don't we just **jump**?

"Hah! You wouldn't be able to survive that fall. Only a big person like me! Black Star could survive that fall. Right, Tsubaki?"

"...Ah, Yes." Tsubaki answered

Everyone rolls there eyes.

**Weiss**: What are you? **Insane**?!

_She is met with silence; Ruby has already disappeared._

"Yeah, I think she is insane." Liz concluded to.

"But can she survive the fall?" Kid responded.

**Weiss**: Oh, you insufferable little red-!

"Hold on there a second, did Weiss just call Ruby an "insufferable little red bitch?" Liz proclaimed.

"We don't know actually, she could of said "shit" or "fuck" or-"

"Language Patty!" Liz yelled.

"Sowwry" Patti giggled.

_Down on the ground in the Abandoned Te__mple, Blake Belladonna is still staring skyward and pointing for Yang Xiao Long to look up after last episode._

"Did her bow just twitch?" Tsugumi pointed out.

"Yes." Crona added. Tsugumi, not seeing her before, jumped out of her seat.

"Aah."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I don't like it when people get scared, I don't know how to deal with it." Crona apologized. Ragnarok started whacking her in the head.

"You sissy, toughen up you-"

"Knock it off!" Maka boomed whacking Ragnarok in the head with a book.

"I'm sorry Maka, I didn't mean for him to be mean" Crona stammered.

"It's not your fault Crona" Maka consoled.

"Gargantous." Tsugumi yelled.

**Yang**: Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?

**Ruby**: (_falling right towards them, finally getting Yang's attention_) Heads uuuuuuuup!

_Just as she's about to hit the ground panicking, Jaune Arc comes flying through the air and crashes into Ruby, knocking her off course and sending them both into a tree to the left of where Blake and Yang are standing._

"How?!" Soul yelled once again.

"SHUT UP!" Black Star thundered.

_ Ruby is dazed by the rough landing (as evidenced by the cutesy Beowolves and stars circling her head)._

**Ruby**: Oohhhh... What _was_ that? (_the dizziness passes when she shakes her head_)

**Jaune**: Eh-hem! (_Ruby looks up to see Jaune hanging upside-down in a tree branch above her_) Hey, Ruby...

"Well, 'Whadya know, she did survive the fall."

"Did she just fall from the sky?" Liz called out.

"Yes." Black Star replied.

**Blake**: (_back on the ground, looking at the tree_) Did your sister just fall from the sky?

**Yang**: I...

_Before she can continue, several crashing noises are heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its rider._

**Nora**: YEEEE-HAAAAW! (_rolls off of the creature's back, then gets up and groans, saddened_) Awwww... It's broken. (_she dashes onto its neck and observes the carcass as Ren comes up behind her_)

"Hey sis, can I do that?" Patti begged.

"Please do not." Liz told her sister. She then turned to Rising Knight.

"If this gives her too many ideas you'll get one straight through your head." "Yeah, I'm sorry." Rising Knight apologized.

**Ren**: (_panting and leaning on the monster_) Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again. (_he looks up again and notices by the pink dotted outline of where his partner should be that Nora has run off again, and looks around frantically_)

**Nora**: (_now in the Temple, staring at a golden rook relic_) Oooohh... (_suddenly grabs it, an animation of stars and her hammer symbol playing in the pink background as she dances and sings with the chess piece_) _I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!_

"Like I said: I'm sorry. She is easily going to be heavily influenced by Nora." Rising Knight told the older sister.

"I'll give you a few days." She told him.

"Okay." He accepted his fate and continued watching.

**Ren (off-screen)**: **Nora!**

**Nora**: (_stops dancing with the rook on her head, then salutes, dropping the relic into her hand_) Coming, Ren! (_skips off to her friend_)

"Did that Nova-"

"Nora"

"That Nora girl just ride in on a Bear-"

"Yes." Black Star reiterated in a agitated voice.

"It's actually called an Ursa just for your information." Knight added in.

"Right... Who are you two again?" The clueless girl asked.

**Blake**: Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?

**Yang**: I...

_She is interrupted once more as a screech is heard from their right, and Pyrrha Nikos comes onto the scene as the scorpion creature uproots entire trees in its chase after her. Pyrrha narrowly dodges its giant claws and keeps on running._

"THE TREES!" Tsubaki screams shedding tears.

"This show brings out a weird side of people." Maka whispered to Rising Knight.

"Well, it is interesting." He reasoned.

"True. But this place is becoming a madhouse." Maka agreed.

"Yeah, It gives me the urge to dissect all of you." Professor Stein rejoiced. Everyone was stunned. In a split second, everyone go up and shoved Stein out of the house. Professor Stein then sat there at the front of the door aimlessly. He shifted his head to Spirit also sitting next to him.

"You've been kicked out too?" Stein asked. He nodded. Stein pulled out two cigarettes and offered the Death Scythe one. He took it and they both lit it up.

**Pyrrha**: Jaune!

**Jaune**: Pyrrha!

**Ruby**: (_standing up, looking at the monster below_) Whoa! (_she starts running off of the branch and landing in a roll_)

**Jaune**: (_whining_) Ruby!

**Yang**: (_as Ruby stands up, back on the ground_) Ruby!

**Ruby**: (_excited_) Yang! (_raises her arms as if to give her sister a hug_)

**Nora**: "Nora!" (_comes between the two and knocking them off-balance in surprise_)

"How does that even happen?" Soul asks.

"Well you see Soul, it starts like this:" Kid he tells him as a chain of names start.

"Patti."

"Kid?"

"Patti?"

"Liz."

"Liz?"

"Black Star."

"Tsugumi."

"Maka."

"Maka?"

"Soul."

"Crona."

"Janet."

"Dr. Scott."

"Janet?"

"Brad?"

"Rocky?"

**"NO!"**Rising Knight yells as he kicks five people out at a time (somehow). **(Yes, It's a Rocky Horror Show reference.)**

"Who are they?" Meme asks.

"Just... people." He sighed.

_The scorpion Grimm continues to follow Pyrrha as she runs._

"Did she just run all the way here with a Scorpion thing on her tail?" Anya questioned. And it is at this moment where Black Star snapped.

**Blake**: Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?

"YES! YES SHE FELL FROM THE SKY! YES SHE JUST RODE ON AN URSA AND YES SHE RAN ALL THE WAY THERE WITH A SCORPION-"

"Death Stalker." Crona pointed out.

"Whatever, WITH A DEATH STALKER ON HER TAIL!" Black Star yelled.

"You need to calm down Black Star." Tsubaki told the angry assassin.

"Yeah dude, just chill." Soul reassured him

"I'll go get some water." Maka replied scrambling to the kitchen.

"HOW CAN I BE CHILL!? WE GOT A BOOKWORM WHO IS INTO WEAPONS, THE NORMAL PERSON IN THE GROUP WHO IS ACTUALLY INTO TREES, A UNSYMMETRICAL FAILURE OF A COMEDIAN-"

"Hey!"

"A NERVOUS WRECK OF A PERSON WHO POINTS THINGS OUT, A THING WHO IS ABUSIVE AND EATS ALL OF THE FOOD, A PERSON WHO FORGETS EVERYTHING, A GUY WHO GETS A BLOOD NOSE AT EVERY GIVEN CHANCE AND YELLS "HOW!?" EVERY SECOND SENTENCE, A OLDER SISTER WHO IS A SCAREDY CAT WHO TRIES TO DITCH HER SISTER, A FIFTEEN YEAR OLD WHO STILL READS CHILDRENS BOOKS, A PERSON WHO IDOLIZES THE BOOKWORM AND A TSUNDERE WHO PROBABLY HAS A GUILTY PLEASURE OF GOING ON channel **(Steins; Gate Reference) **AND LOOKS AT MEMES AND YAOI!"

Anya went completely red.

"I-I D-D-D-Don't read Yaoi and L-L-Look at Memes." Anya stuttered.

"Leave her alone!" Soul yells, protecting Anya.

"Soo... you into tsunderes aren't you?" Kid joked.

"Not the time Kid." Soul replies.

"But are you?" He teased once again.

"YEAH! SO WHAT!? DOES THAT MAKE ME WEIRD!? NOW LAY OFF WILL 'YA!?" Soul burst out.

Anya became another tone of red.

"So here is the water-" Maka was cut off when Black Star grabbed the water. He chucks the water at Soul. Soul dodges it and gets Anya. Patti and Ragnarok start laughing. Soul starts seeing red.

"MAKA CHOP!"

"TSUGUMI CHOP!" They both land on Black Star and Souls heads.

"Your'e really good at hitting people with books." Maka complimented her.

"I only learn from the best." Tsugumi replied happily.

"I'll get you some clothes Anya." Maka told the wet mess. Anya followed Maka to her room and got changed. When she came out she was wearing a shirt with a jacket and a checkered skirt.

"Is this what commoners wear?" She asked.

The girls nodded.

With tensions running high, they continued the episode.

**Yang**: (_getting angrier until she growls and erupts in a small burst of fire, eyes flashing red_) **I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something _crazy_ happens again?!**

_The tick-tock of a clock counts down the two seconds of Yang cooling down, Ren running over to a ditzy Nora, and Blake and Ruby looking up._

"Deja vu?" Kid joked.

"Not exactly." Tsubaki told the son of Shinigami.

**Ruby**: Umm... Yang? (_tugs on her sister's sleeve and points_)

_Up above, Weiss is revealed to be hanging on a talon the size of her entire body that belongs to a gigantic Nevermore._

**Weiss**: (_calling down to Ruby_) How could you leave me?!

"Wait she was still up there?" They all yelled.

**Ruby**: (_shouting up at Weiss_) I said "jump"!

"She's gonna fall." Maka said.

"I can agree with you on that one" Anya told the blonde pig-tailed girl.

**Blake**: She's gonna fall.

**Ruby**: She'll be fine.

**Ren**: She's falling.

_Jaune is finally out of the tree, panting until he looks up and grins at the sight of Weiss falling through the air, giving him the opportunity to jump off the branch with arms outstretched and catch her in a slowed-down moment._

"S-so Kid, A-are you in-into Tsunderes?" Tsugumi asked blushing.

"I'm more into Yanderes honestly." He replied as a joke.

"Gargantous." Tsugumi yelled not knowing it was a joke. Crona also not knowing it was a joke wrote that down as a future note.

**Jaune**: (_smiles at Weiss_) Just... dropping in?

"Now that's a way to pick up a chick." Liz joked

Everyone clapped at the pun laughing and giggling.

"Now that's how you make a joke." Liz teased her meister.

"I'LL KILL YOU." Tsugumi and Crona mumbled to her with a dark force surrounding them.

"They take things waaaay too seriously." she whispered to Kid.

_Weiss is speechless... and Jaune realizes why when they both look down._

**Jaune**: Oh, God. (_they hang on to each other wide-eyed as their moment of suspension ends, their weapons flying behind them_) Oh, noooooooo- Oomph!

_Jaune does a faceplant into the dirt, limbs splayed out, and serves as the perfect landing spot for Weiss as she falls into a seated position on his body._

**Weiss**: (_mockingly_) My hero.

**Jaune**: (_groaning_) My back...

"Someone's going to the chiropractor in the morning." Meme hinted.

"If he can make it." Liz replied.

"He'll make it." Tsubaki stayed optimistic.

"No seriously, who is he?" Meme asked.

_The Death Stalker is still hunting Pyrrha, but she manages to land on her side at the feet of the heroes._

**Yang**: Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!

"Please don't die." Crona said worriedly.

**Ruby**: Not if I can help it! (_sounds a battle cry and rushes towards the Grimm_)

"Haha! She's going to die!" Ragnarok made known of his presence. Crona shuddered.

**Yang**: Ruby, wait!

_Ruby, still screaming, fires Crescent Rose and charges at the oncoming Death Stalker. When the two meet, the Grimm swipes Ruby away and she is knocked back._

**Ruby**: (_getting up slowly_) D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!

"She' is going to die!" Crona screamed.

_Ruby turns back to the monster and shoots it in the skull, running away from it and sheathing her scythe as the Death Stalker now goes after her._

**Yang**: (_running forward_) Ruby!

_Ruby rushes towards Yang, but the Nevermore caws above them, flapping its wings and releasing lines of sharpened feathers with points that catch on Ruby's cape and prevent Yang from reaching her._

**Yang**: Ruby, get out of there!

"Don't worry I'm sure that Rudy"-

"Ruby"

"Will be fine." Meme comforted the girl in black.

**Ruby**: (_struggling with the cloak_) I'm trying!

_The Death Stalker approaches, raising its golden stinger above a scared Ruby and heading down on the helpless girl._

**Yang**: (_reaching out in vain_) Ruby!

_A white blur races past Yang and reaches the stinger just as it's about to pierce her, cutting the scene to black._

**Weiss (off-screen)**: You are **so** childish!

"I told you." Meme smiled at her.

"Thank you." Crona thanked her for her comfort.

_Ruby opens her eyes to the sight of the stinger encased in ice and lowers her arms from their futile position over her head as she stares at her savior._

**Ruby**: Weiss...?

**Weiss**: (_continues to berate Ruby as she removes Myrtenaster from the ice_) _And_ dim-witted, _and _hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit... _difficult_... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if _you_ quit trying to show off, I'll be..._nicer_.

"Fat chance!" Patty yelled.

**Ruby**: I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this.

**Weiss**: You're fine. (_walks away_)

**Ruby**: (_breathes a sigh of relief, then closes her eyes and clasps her hands as she gratefully whispers:_) Normal knees... (_she gets up and stares at the Death Stalker as it struggles to escape with its tail trapped in the ice_) Whoa!

_Yang rushes up to Ruby and gives her a hug (which Ruby grunts at upon receiving)._

**Yang**: So happy you're okay! (_the two stare at each other for a moment, then look up at the Nevermore still flying overhead and roaring_)

"Sis, If I was in a dire situation, would you come after me?" Patty asked her sister.

"Of course! But then I would instantly regret it." Liz answered her sister.

"Thanks, Sis!" Patty yelled hugging Liz.

"Yeah, Yeah, get off me!" Liz whined.

**Jaune**: (_back with the group_) Guys? That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?

**Weiss**: Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us. (_the heroes stare at the relics_)

"Anyone up for bets?" Rising Knight asked. They all looked at him.

"The DVD's name is called RWBY, I think we know what the teams are going to be." Anya told him. Rising Knight felt sad.

**Ruby**: She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs. (_nods to Weiss_) There's no point in fighting these things.

**Jaune**: Run and live - that's an idea I can get behind!

_Ruby goes over and grabs a gold knight (identical to the one Yang picked out) and Jaune takes hold of a gold rook (similar to Nora and Ren's piece), smiling at each other. The Death Stalker continues to fight its bonds, cracking the ice a little in the process._

**Ren**: Time we left!

**Ruby**: Right. (_waves to the others_) Let's go! (_goes forward with everyone following except for a smiling Yang and Blake as the latter approaches her partner_)

**Blake**: What is it?

**Yang**: (_staring proudly at Ruby as she leaps on a boulder and motions the group onward_) Nothing... (_she moves on as Blake smiles in realization - possibly towards the audience - and leaves as well_)

_An overhead shot shows that the group is heading out of the forest and into another abandoned series of structures as the Nevermore follows them from the air. They spread out when it passes above, concealing themselves behind some of the stone blocks with their allies as it perches on a high column and caws._

**Yang**: (_annoyed_) Well, _that's_ great!

Black Star and Soul awake from their slumber and look at each other and start brawling. Patty shrugs and decides to join the fight. Death the kid starts eating the third batch of popcorn (which came out of nowhere). Maka goes to stop it but Tsubaki puts her hand out.

"Let it happen." She says. Maka sits back down.

_Jaune looks behind at the Death Stalker bursting onto the scene._

**Jaune**: Ah, man, **run**! (_the group emerges from their hiding spots and causing the Nevermore to rise up into the air_)

**Ren**: Nora, distract it!

_Nora obliges, running out from her block and jumping through the feather projectiles before reaching behind her and launching several heart-topped shells from her grenade launcher, bursting into pink electricity when they hit the Nevermore, and causing it to retreat._

"That's sooo cool!" Patty yells, poking her head out of the dust cloud where the fight is happening.

_ She is unaware of the Death Stalker rushing up behind her until Blake and Ren perform a cross-slash with their Gambol Shroud and StormFlower against its shell. Weiss lands next to Nora so she can create a jumping platform beneath them and leap to safety while Blake and Ren are now being chased._

**Pyrrha**: Go, go! (_stops running beside Jaune and gets out Miló, firing red shots along Ren's green blasts for a second until it reaches them and tries to swipe, prompting the group to run again_)

_The eight race over the ancient stone bridge, not noticing the Nevermore closing in on them until it uses its giant wings to shatter the path right in the middle, forcing Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Nora, and Jaune closer to the central collection of columns and Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha on the other side with the Death Stalker. Ruby fires at the retreating Nevermore while Blake is beaten back by the scorpion._

**Jaune**: (_coming to the edge of the break in the bridge_) Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!

**Nora**: (_running up beside him_) Let's do this!

"Oh god." They all thought.

**Jaune**: (_looks down at the misty abyss_) Yeah, but, uh... I can't make that jump.

_Nora smiles diabolically at him, laughing as she knocks him back, turns her weapon to its full-length hammer form, and jumps to the edge of the bridge._

**Jaune**: (_seeing what she's about to do_) "Oh, wait!" (_too late, she slams the hammer into the bridge and throws Jaune to the other side, constantly screaming:_) No, no, no, no, no, **no**!

_Nora places one foot on the hammer and fires it off the collapsing section of bridge, launching her to slam its face right in the center of the Death Stalker's skull._

"HOW?!" Soul yells but gets hit by Patty.

"Shut up it's cool!" Patty lectures Soul.

"Dammit Patty!" Soul raged.

_ She fires it just as the stinger comes down to get her, and blasts back again to avoid its reach, accidentally knocking into Blake and making her fall from the edge. She sees the Nevermore above her and launches her whip so the gun's blade sinks into the edge of the bridge, circling around and leaping onto the aerial Grimm's back. She dashes all over its body, slashing the entire time, before jumping off and landing on the ruined platform at the top of the columns next to Ruby, then going over to Yang and Weiss._

"HO-" Soul gets hit in the face once again.

**Blake**: It's tougher than it looks!

**Yang**: (_readying her Ember Celica_) Then let's hit it with everything we got!

_The Nevermore approaching, Ruby, Blake, Weiss, and Yang set their weapons to fire a barrage of blasts at the bird, which it either dodges or takes harmlessly until it crashes through the columns and platform. The girls leap from one section of falling stone to the next until they reach the higher bridge on top, just below the cliffs._

**Weiss**: None of this is working!

**Ruby**: (_watching Blake whip over to another section of the area and Yang firing round after flaming round at the Grimm_) I have a plan! Cover me! (_she blasts away as Weiss raises her blade and heads into the fray_)

"What's the plan they have been talking about?" Meme asks

"It hasn't been talked about just yet." They told her.

_Down below, the Death Stalker is still battling Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyrrha._

**Jaune**: We gotta move! (_they all rush towards it_)

_The Death Stalker aims a claw at Pyrrha, but she deflects it with her Akoúo shield and slashes it with her blade. The scorpion recoils and swipes at her with its other claw, but Jaune is there to deflect it with his shield, knocking it back so Pyrrha can leap over and attack its face. Ren runs up firing and gets on the stinger when it tries to hit him, shooting at the base between it and the tail while Nora fires more grenades at the attacking claws. Pyrrha hurls her javelin straight into one of the monster's ten eyes, making it throw Ren to the side._

**Nora**: Ren!

"I SHIP THEM!" Maka yells.

"ME TOO!" Anya calls out. Everyone goes silent (Besides the fighting). Anya goes red once again.

"You heard nothing." Anya hissed.

"She'll eventually give in right?" Kid whispers to Tsugumi.

"Probably." She replied back.

_Ren hits the side of a stone block hard and falls to the ground, not getting back up. Jaune, though, manages to stand and notice the stinger is hanging limply._

**Jaune**: "Pyrrha!"

**Pyrrha**: Done! (_she raises the shield and hurls it like a discus, slicing the stinger off and causing it to fall into the Death Stalker's head as Pyrrha retrieves her rebounding shield_)

**Jaune**: Nora, nail it!

"He's showing his inner leader." Tsubaki told them.

**Nora**: Heads up! (_she jumps on Akoúo, Pyrrha leaps as Nora aims her blast down to give herself a maximum lift, and she smiles the entire way up before twirling down until her hammer slams its head into the stinger, driving the point through the Death Stalker's head and crushing the bridge beneath it_)

"Now that is pretty cool." Soul replies from the brawl.

_Jaune and Pyrrha bound over the monster to the land behind it, and Nora fires up and away behind them as the monster falls to its doom. Jaune hits the ground on his back, Nora lands on her bottom, Pyrrha manages a crouched pose, and Ren simply walks over to them, panting and groaning until he just collapses. The other three get up and watch as the Nevermore is peppered with firepower._

They all giggle.

"The timing of the music was spot on!" Liz laughed.

_Yang is still burning through her ammo on the beast, landing a blow at its face and causing it to head right towards her, but she leaps for its open maw and forces the beak wide as she attacks._

**Yang**: (_screaming and firing a round with each syllable_) I! Hope! You're! **Hung-! ...-gry!** (_she looks behind her and jumps back from its mouth onto a ruin, causing the creature to crash into the cliffs_)

"Why is everything a gun?" Maka questioned.

"It just is." Rising Knight responded.

_Despite Yang's attempts, the Nevermore recovers quickly, and Yang smiles as she spots Ruby and Blake on the broken columns with Weiss rushing to the battle. Yang passes her while the Nevermore starts to fly back up, but Weiss hops over to the ruin it's lifting off of and freezes the tip of its feathery tail to the ground, leaving it stuck in the same spot despite its flapping. Weiss back-flips into a snowflake-circle jump and lands on the other side, running to the group._

_Blake fires the pistol portion of Gambol Shroud over to Yang, and the two tighten it between the columns so Ruby can jump on the center with Crescent Rose and bend it back into Weiss' black sigil, right next to the caster._

**Weiss**: Of course _you_ would come up with this idea.

**Ruby**: Think you can make the shot?

**Weiss**: (_confident_) Hmm! Can I!

"The sass is real!" Rising Knight jokes.

_A second passes._

**Ruby**: Can't?

**Weiss**: Of course I can!

"But back to bitchy." Kid rebuts.

_Ruby looks forward and pumps Crescent Rose as Weiss turns the circle from black to red and releases Ruby at such a speed that the ground behind her launch cracks, rose petals flying from her ascent. With each new shot, she gets closer and closer to the trapped Grimm until her scythe catches the Nevermore's neck in its blade and causes them both to fall to the cliff wall. Weiss raises her sword and creates a series of white circles up the wall, which Ruby dashes through by firing the entire way up._

_Yang, Blake, and an exhausted Weiss watch her climb up with the bird in her grasp until, both warrior and monster crying out, Ruby reaches the top of the cliff, circles up, fires one last shot, and rends the Nevermore's head from its shoulders in a shower of petals._

_She lands beside the severed head as the body of the giant Nevermore falls lifeless to the ruins and crevice below while the girls and, farther away, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren watch in amazement._

Everyone stops. Even the fighting (Which Patty had them in a headlock). They are all in awe. Just before Soul could say "HOW?!" Maka signaled for him not to do that.

"I think I found my new favorite song." Maka said amazed.

**Jaune**: Wow...

_Ruby, her cape and petals flowing with the wind, looks down to her friends as they peer up._

**Yang**: Well... That was a thing!

"Damn right." Liz replied to Yang.

"No doubt." Ragnarok, also stunned.

_Ruby continues to smile as the faint sounds of an audience clapping are heard, growing louder and louder as a familiar voice is heard._

**Ozpin**: Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark. (_the screen of the auditorium shows each of their profiles as the boys are lined up for the applauding audience to see as Ozpin continues_) The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!

"Who are they again?" Everyone asked.

"Most likely the bullies." Patty guessed.

_The audience gives one more wave of ovation, while four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen._

**Ozpin**: Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JNPR.

_Amid the clapping, Nora laughs and gives Ren a hug._

**Ozpin**: Led by... Jaune Arc!

"WHAT!?" Everyone yelled.

**Jaune**: Huh? L-Led by...?

**Ozpin**: Congratulations, young man.

"Told you he was a leader." Tsubaki, overjoyed.

"Why do you like him so much?" Patti burst out. Tsubaki thought for a few seconds.

"I guess because he is misunderstood and is a bit clueless." She responded.

"Soo your'e like Pyrrha?" Patty asked again.

"...Sure." Tsubaki accepted. Rising Knight laughed on the inside.

_A grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump to Jaune, but her "fine leader" is knocked over and falls to his butt in front of the laughing audience._

**Ozpin**: And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. (_motions over the four as they stand before him_) The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!

"Surprise huh?" Rising Knight cheering up. Everybody rolled their eyes.

_Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister._

**Yang**: I'm so proud of you!

**Ozpin**: (_amid the last round of cheers_) It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year.

"He's so weird." Soul babbled.

_The camera pans over the auditorium's structure until it escapes into the open sky and shows the scattering crescent moon amid the day's butts..._

"Also, what's with the moon?" Maka added.

_... before going into the night and seeing the moon through a window, providing a view to the outside for a shadowy room filled with shelves and a desk in the back, where Roman Torchwick is getting a call on his phone. The muffled conversation ends, and Roman angrily slams the phone down, sighing. He holds a cigar to his mouth and puts his symbolized lighter to the end, just as a man in a gray mask and black hood comes with a trolley. Roman holds out a collection of Lien, which he places on the table and the man takes._

"So this is the evil guy." The three girls answered.

**Roman**: Open it.

_The masked man does so with a crowbar, revealing a large amount of Dust crystals of varying colors - orange, blue, white, red, green, cyan, gold, yellow, and more. Roman picks up a blue gem in his hand and looks at the loot._

**Roman**: We're gonna need more men...

"Heh, DUMB COPS!" Kid snickered.

_The view zooms in on the map above the desk, showing Vale and various districts and areas of crossed-out locations, all leading into a specially-circled place - Beacon - as the scene sets to black and the credits roll._

"So, 'you happy that you saw some action now Black Star?" Rising Knight asked. He nodded.

"But I could decapitate that bird without anyone's help." Black Star bragged.

"Next Episode or Trailer?" Knight asked.

"How about in a few days?" Soul asked still holding a grudge. Everyone nodded. Everybody exited the house and continued with their life for a few days until they continue this series.

* * *

><p><strong>And that is it for Chapter 8 of Soul Eater Cast Reacts to RWBY! Don't worry I'll still be doing continuing this story. Hope you enjoyed it. <strong>**Leave suggestions of some skits I could put in the series.**

**This is The Rising Knight signing off,**

**"Beauty is as vain as these cherry blossoms. You will never be able to see the same shape for two days." (Guessing Time!)**

**See YA!**


	9. News!

**Hello everybody this is The Rising Knight and this is a special chapter as it is not a React chapter but some news I found out on the day it was announced and it left me in disbelief and shock. Monty Oum, The creator of RWBY, Red vs. Blue, Haloid and Dead Fantasy has passed away at the age of 33. The thought of him passing never occurred to me as I thought this guy was truly god by the works he did and when he passed it so surreal like. Even though I haven't met him, he has been a huge part of my life with RWBY which somehow was one of the shows that started me off on a little thing called Anime. If he was still alive I would be talking about what weapon he put a gun on, Playing DDR etc. etc. For more information go to the RoosterTeeth website and support his family and his wife Sheena by going to gofundme/MontyandSheena.**

**In other news...**

** I am not sure when but I might be starting a new series (depending on your reactions) which is the reverse of Soul Eater Cast Reacts to RWBY which is basically how would if Team RWBY (maybe Team JNPR and other characters) react to Soul Eater. So leave your reaction for what I should do and some skits I should use.**

**This is The Rising Knight signing off,**

**SEE YA!**

**R.I.P Monty Oum**

**We love you Monty. You will live on in our hearts.**


	10. Red Like Roses BEACON!

**Hello everybody this is The Rising Knight bringing you the 9th (10th) chapter of Soul Eater Cast Reacts To RWBY!... So... I'm back? *raises hand for a high-five* (Readers: We fucking hate you.) *high-fives self* Basically stuff happened. Now for the reference at the end of Chapter 8. That was reference was *cue drum roll* (Readers: We still fucking hate you. *throws severed leg at "Author"*). Well... That was grim... Grimm Eclipse! Hah! I'm not funny and off-topic. But yeah, the reference was Ouran High School Host Club so shout-out to Zyma-nee-22**

**Anyways, let's get back to the story! **

**The following is a fan-based parody. Soul Eater, RWBY & Red vs. Blue or whatever ****the hell**** I want mention are owned by RoosterTeeth, Funimation, Bones or to their respective owner.**

**The** **RWBY transcript is owned by the RWBY wikia and RoosterTeeth**

* * *

><p>The Rising Knight rises from his slumber wiping his eyelids to awake to the cast of Soul Eater &amp; Soul Eater NOT! surrounding him.<p>

"So you're finally awake" Soul says.

"Do you know how long it's been?" Anya scolded Rising Knight.

"How long has it been?" Meme asked curiously. Anya glared at Meme. Tsugumi & Tsubaki went over to Anya to settle her down.

"TOO LONG!" Patty yelled knocking him off Soul & Makas couch.

"It's been that long that Anya and Soul have gotten together!" Death added in with the same tone.

"REALLY?" Knight asked.

"No."

"Oh... So he got together with Maka the-"

"Not that either." Maka interrupted.

"It's made I the GLORIOUS Black Star angry and that's saying something!" Black Star bellowed.

"It isn't." They rebutted.

"Why are you guys so mean?" Rising Knight cried.

"Why are you so lazy?" Everyone countered.

"Right... Can I get a boost?" Rising Knight asked raising his hands up for help.

"You... are a good person. And people say... nice things about you." A guy in blue armor replied.

"Not a morale boost! Wait... CABOOSE!" Knight yelled scrambling to his feet and throwing him out of the house.

"Alright! Let's start the trailer!" Knight now feeling refreshed, chucked the disc into the DVD Player and pressed Play.

* * *

><p><strong>RWBY "Red" Trailer<strong>

"I'm hungry." Ragnarok whined.

"Really?" Anya retorted.

"Yeah. You got a problem with that snob face?" Ragnarok snapped.

"That's not nice Ragnarok." Crona told the Demon Sword.

"I am NOT a snob!" Anya hissed.

"It's alright! I'll go make some popcorn." Tsugumi responded quickly defusing the situation.

"Finally! Someone who is decent." Ragnarok sang out.

Tsugumi came back from the kitchen and brought Ragnarok a bucket of popcorn.

"About time!" Ragnarok shouted snatching the popcorn from Tsugumi's hands.

"Right, About time for you to shut up!" Tsugumi retaliated by whacking Ragnarok with Maka's book.

"Good job Tsugumi." Maka cheered.

"I learn from the best." Tsugumi giggled.

_The beginning chords of "Red Like Roses" are heard as the black reveals the words:_

**ROOSTER TEETH presents**

"This is pretty nice music." Soul spoke complimenting the music.

"It is pretty relaxing. You should try learning this piece on piano Soul." Maka added.

"You play piano? So does Anya!" Tsugumi shouted. Anya huffed and turned the other way.

_The text glows and scatters in red and white petals, and the full moon is shown amid falling snow and a floating red petal._

"Why can't we have that type of moon? It looks much more normal than the one we have here." Maka complained.

"No way! Our moon is way cooler than that plain old thing!" Black*Star snorted. "Besides, who needs a moon when you are in company of a god?" He sang out. Everyone groaned.

"I may be forgetful but the moon looks different from the other episodes doesn't it?" Meme pointed out. Everyone suddenly realized in unison and immediately turned to Rising Knight. He shrugged.

"I don't know. Make up your own theory." He told the group.

**A series by MONTY OUM**

_Several more petals join the original, which passes over the words and dissolves them in red and black._

_A figure in a red hood and flowing cloak is seen under the moon and in a snowy landscape, the cape constantly producing dozens of wind-blown rose petals._

"And here is the main character." Liz answered joyfully.

"She isn't symmetrical. I don't like it." Kid grumbled.

"She looks kinda symmetrical with her hood -"

"No she doesn't". Kid cut her off.

"She's looks like Little Red Riding Hood." Patty indicated.

"Yeah she does Patty" Liz told her.

"-If she had a child with Kids papa." Patty added in.

"Patty. That's weird. I don't need a mental picture of my dad doing lewd things." Kid said out of disgust.

"Hehe. Sowwy."

_An altar is seen near the edge of the cliff that the person is standing at, who turns and walks away to let the audience see the rose symbol on the marker and the words "Summer Rose - Thus Kindly I Scatter"._

"Wow. She has an amazing voice." Tsubaki said in awe. Everyone nodded.

"The lyrics sound like your poems Maka." Crona stammered.

"Haha, yeah they do I guess." Maka answered awkwardly. "It sounds more like her poems actually." She thought.

"Do you want to write some poems now Maka?" Crona asked.

"How about later?"

"Ok..." Crona mumbled.

_The red-hooded wanderer slowly walks through a snowy forest, where shadowy, beastly shapes quickly dart through, before coming to a clearing and looking around at the sight of around a dozen black-coated, red-eyed Beowolves circling their prey._

"She's a bit out of character don't 'ya think? Almost like she's trying to look cool. Like someone we know..." Liz said looking towards Soul.

"Oh shush. I AM cool." Soul exclaimed.

"I AM A GOD! Yahoooo!" Black*Star howled.

"Shut up will you!?" Maka yelled.

"NEVER! Hahaha!"

"MAKA CHOP!" Maka shouted as she planted the death weapon onto his head.

"I just realized. These wolf things-"

"Beowolves" Knight said.

"Beowolves are symmetrical! I love it!" Kid rejoiced clamping his hands together in happiness.

_Three decide to dash forward and attack through jumping, but the figure disappears in a swish of rose petals, and the creatures crash to the ground and look up._

_Outlined by the moon's light, her cape swirling around her body, is Ruby, who reaches behind her in slow-motion, pulls out a rifle, and fires a shot that blows a large part of a Beowolf's head out in a burst of blood-red smoke._

"NOOO! The symmetry!" Kid wailed.

"Don't be so dramatic." Liz said calmly. Knight smirked.

_More Beowolves start to attack as Ruby lands. She leaps over the first beast and shoots it in the back, then, still in the air, blasts another one's side and gets into a position where she can fire at the third dead center. She rolls back and stands, unfolding Crescent Rose into its larger - and deadlier - scythe form._

"I still don't get why you can't turn into a gun." Maka told Soul.

"Maybe because I'm not a machine."

"But Tsubaki can turn into different weapons."

"That's because we're better than you." Black*Star commented.

"That's not true Black*Star." Tsubaki disagreed.

"Oh shush Tsubaki." Black*Star told her.

"Fine! If you want me to turn into a gun scythe then I'll do it! Blair!" Soul called out.

"Thank you!" Maka thanked him in a childish manner with a gesture of peace.

"Yes, scythie wythie?" The neko witch asks cheerfully.

"Turn me into a scythe gun like that." Soul demands pointing to the screen.

"...Okay!" Blair responded.

"Really? Is it that easy?" Soul and Maka asked. Blair nods.

"I'll do it if Soul helps me clean myself in the bath." Blair suggests.

"Deal." Maka agrees.

"WHAT?! I DIDN'T AGREE TO THIS?!" Soul whined.

"Okay scythie wythie! C'mon now let's go!"

~~~TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES~~~

After a couple of minutes Blair arrives with Soul.

"Here's your new and improved scythe boy!" Blair shouted chucking Soul to Maka. Maka catches Soul whilst in mid transformation to reveal Soul in weapon form.

"Sweet!" Maka gasped. Maka swirled the gun scythe around and planted it in the ground.

"Ooh. What does this trigger d-"

~~~TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES~~~

"Yeah, I don't think I want a gun scythe anymore hehe." Maka laughs rubbing her bruised head.

"Let's just get back to the trailer." Soul grumbles looking cross.

_One of the braver Beowolves goes forward, but Ruby merely spins, hooks its body in the curve of her blade, smiles at the camera as the monster growls, and fires the sniper section at speeds that sever the creature's body in a shower of petals. Both halves land on the ground, continuing to bleed roses, and the rest of the pack charges._

Souls nose slowly started to trickle blood.

"Soul your nose is bleeding. Are you alright?" Meme asked leaning towards Soul. But that somehow triggered a much bigger reaction from Soul. Soul nose started gushing out blood.

"I'm alright. It's normal for cool guys like me to act like this when there are big breasts and cute girls wielding weapons." Soul struggled while Patty was laughing in the background.

"First it was Yang, then Weiss and now Ruby! Geez Soul, you really are a perv." Maka scolded Soul.

"What can I say? I like women."

"You're turning into my dad."

"MAAAKKAAA!" Death Scythe bawled.

"Shut up!" Maka shouted as she threw a book at the door.

_Ruby, rotating the weapon, unloads her spent bullet and drives the blade into the ground, firing from a single spot at several approaching monsters until one swipes at her feet, narrowly missing as she jumps up with Crescent Rose and blasts back, digging it into the ground again when she sees more creatures emerging from the woods._

_A Beowolf almost gets her with its claws, but she twists out of the way, fires at the monster in front of her to make the weapon and wielder spin, and kicks at the one behind her. She twirls the scythe and cuts down Beowolves from both sides, dodging another attack to hook a beast in and blast out at an approaching creature to kill both._

"She's so strong." Tsugumi said looking rather amazed.

"That's because her weapon is also a gun." Maka told her.

"Is that a hint of jealousy I hear?" Ragnarok teased.

"No... Maybe.."

"Don't deny it. You're jealous of me aren't you? I can give you an autograph if you want." Black*Star roared.

"For once in your life can you stop being so narcissistic please?!" Maka snapped.

"So this is how commoners act when watching DVD's. I see..." Anya noted.

_Ruby leaps over two, goes in to dismember and cut down one, and catches another's neck in her blade with her on the beast's back before pulling the trigger and beheading it while flying upwards._

"I now genuinely think that we have competition." Soul whispered to Maka.

"I guess we're going to have to train harder."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Damn. I'm too tired."

"Well you mentioned it."

"I know. I know." Soul muttered.

_Two Beowolves follow, but she shoots her way down and slices them up when she has to block from a wolf's swipe on the ground, which pushes her back and lets her see the large number of enemies left._

"That's too many of them. I-I hope she doesn't d-d-d-die." Crona stuttered.

"Don't worry. There's only about 40 of them." Tsubaki attempted to reassure her but it only freaked her out even more.

"We could defeat them easily couldn't we sis?" Patty told her sister.

"With Kid's Death Canon I guess?"

"But I couldn't kill anything that is symmetrical. Dammit Liz you should know this by now." Kid yells at Liz still sobbing.

"Then I guess it's a no. We would be screwed Patty."

"I could easily beat them."

"Of course you could Black*Star." Anya cheered.

"Thank you Anya."

"I was being sarcastic."

"I say you aren't." Black*Star retorted then signing a photo of himself and giving it to the princess.

"What is she fighting again?" Meme cluelessly asked.

_Nodding, Ruby drops her previous cartridge, inserts another with a cross symbol, loads it in, and blasts off at a higher speed than ever before, coming at the dumbfounded Beowolves like a rocket when she converts the scythe to a sickle-shape and spins her way through the mass, cutting up and down, left and right, leaving bullets, rose petals, and blackened body parts flying into the air. She disembowels them quicker and quicker until the last one falls, she blasts into a jump, and lands in a pose with her scythe hanging behind her as bullets rain from the sky._

Everyone jaws dropped.

"Gargantous!" Tsugumi blurts out

"That was pretty amazing for a commoner." Anya adds.

"Yeah, that was pretty cool." Soul agrees.

Maka & Death the Kid drop to the floor crying.

"The symmetry... WHY?" Kid wailed.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU CARE ABOUT!?" Everyone yells.

"I can't compete with her..." Maka sobs.

"YOU'VE GIVEN UP THIS EARLY!?"

While Liz, Patty, Tsugumi and Tsubaki tried to cheer up Maka and Kid, Soul readies the next trailer.

* * *

><p><strong>And scene!<strong>

**And that is Chapter 9 (10) of Soul Eater Cast Reacts To RWBY! Hope you enjoyed it and leave a suggestion of a skit in the reviews (If you have one, duh (Shut up *slap*)) **

**This is The Rising Knight signing off,**

**"_. He's a dandy guy. In space. He combs the galaxy like his pompadour on the hunt for aliens. Planet after planet he searches, discovering bizarre and new creatures both friendly and not. These are the spectacular adventures of _ and his brave space crew. In space."**

**SEE YA!**


End file.
